Dawn of a New Light
by mrsalh32611
Summary: The finale of the Light Series. A glimpse into the first holiday season for the Queen family and their friends as well as preparation for a special birth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: here it is guys... the beginning of the end... I have three chapters ready today but more to come... I just wanted a chance to have some holiday fun with our favorite ship and family all while wrapping up everything the the Light Series has started... hope you all enjoy this**

 **Comment and review and as always there are polyvores for this story (link in bio)**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 who has been a huge cheerleader for me through this whole process... I couldn't have done any of this without ya hun!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to see what happens next on the show!**

"Sorry for being late, Speedy. Had an emergency down in Finance then a couple issues popped up in HR and Logan needed me to sign off on the advancement testings with the new power cells down in Applied Sciences. Okay so what do you need?" Oliver smiled as he finally reached his desk, removed his jacket and sat down. He had burst into his office, a force of nature that seemed to storm into any room and take charge.

"Not much. Just wanted to finalize details for tonight before heading to the venue. I confirmed all attendants last week and made sure the caterers knew about any allergies so we can make sure everyone is safe. Dig has the security for the location secure. Nora has helped make the room look amazing. I wanted to confirm that you have your speech ready." Thea explained as she scanned over her tablet and the notes she had on there.

Oliver smiled at his very professional sister. She was truly enjoying this new step in her life and new venture. "Yep. Felicity read through it last night to make sure it was good. She liked it."

"Always your assistant I see." Thea snickered. "Okay, I have your suit at the house and Felicity has her dress. Dig will have the car ready at 6:30 to head to the hotel. Walter and I will meet you two there."

"Yep. Donna and Quentin have Connor tonight and Sara, Nyssa and Laurel have the city tonight. Tommy is at the club but asked that we have a celebration lunch Sunday. All of us. Sara wants to tell us there. And he has some news as well it seems."

"How's Lis doing with the babies?" It had been just over a week since the family Thanksgiving dinner and Felicity was officially at 30 weeks.

"She scared the hell out of me this morning. Something hicks. She thought she was in labor. Before I could freak out full though, it passed and she was ready to go back to sleep."

"Which you couldn't do, right?"

"Exactly. That was around 4 this morning and so now I am on my third cup of coffee and it's not even lunch. I swear these two can't get here soon enough."

"When are you taking maternity leave yourself?"

"After the birth. I want to spend the first few weeks with them fully. Felicity is going to be tired so I want to help out all I can. As she gets better I will split my days between the house and here. And once she has a handle on things fully, my days will get back to normal."

Thea huffed a laugh. "Wow! I never thought I would see my brother settled down, ready to be a father and tackling the corporate world from the higher levels of this company. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you, Ollie. I know I am."

"Thanks Speedy. That means a lot to me. And they would be proud of you too. Mom always said you were incredible at planning special moments and I think she was right."

Thea blushed at her brother's praise then looked at him suspiciously. Setting her tablet down into her lap, she groaned. "Okay I am probably going to regret asking this but what do you need help with?"

"Well you're decorating the house for the holidays right?"

"Yeah. Lis wants my help. I'm actually having a few things set up today but starting the real decorating tomorrow. Since Hanukkah starts Sunday."

"Good. Well I wanted to do something that was just for us as a family. Something to help get us in the holiday spirit. So I was thinking that maybe we could all go out and find a tree for just us. I know Mom always put the big one in the sitting room but I was thinking that maybe we could put a smaller one in the living room. One that we could fill with some ornaments like what I got the twins and Connor. Family ornaments. What do you think?"

"I love it Ollie! It's perfect. We could even have Christmas morning in the living room around the family tree. New tradition and all."

"Great so do you think we could go out tomorrow? I know they said we could get some snow tonight but the weather should clear up by lunch time tomorrow. We could take a ride just out the city to the old tree farm out the city limits."

"Ollie, it's perfect. I'll let Lis know." Thea smiled proudly at her older brother.

Oliver blushed a bit before jumping up. "Actually I was thinking of surprising her with it. She has never really had a Christmas tree before and Connor never had a live one so I want to give them the best Christmas ever. And this would be a great first step towards that. I have just about finished all the shopping already. Connor has a very short list."

"Kid is an angel like that. Figures that he should be grateful for what he has because other kids don't have as much. He told me that the other day as we were shopping for your suit and Lis' dress. I swear he has a heart of gold."

Oliver nodded but his smiled slipped away. "Not something he got from me."

"Don't sell yourself short. Look at all you do just to make your family happy. Takes a special kind of heart to care so much. Okay, you get Lis and Con dressed for tomorrow and I'll meet you at the house to head out. We can even get a bite at that diner Dad used to take us too when we would head out to the cabin."

"Sounds great, Speedy. Thank you." Oliver stood and walked around his desk to hug his sister.

Thea stood up and moved onto his arms. "I mean it, Ollie. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you and so happy to see you so happy in your life. You are a great brother, an amazing husband and a fantastic father. Those two twins won't change that. You'll just have more to love."

Oliver smiled warmly, glad that his sister was still with him in this crazy life. "Thank you. For everything. I know I pushed you away for so long but I thought I had to."

"Hey! I'm just glad to have you back again. So no more pushing people away. We love you and choose to stand with you. Understand?"

"Yes. Your life, your choice." Oliver rolled his eyes as that term had been used with him so many times over the years.

"See! You can learn. I think that brilliant wife of yours is _finally_ rubbing off on you."

"Very funny." Oliver groaned as Thea laughed. "Get out of here. I have work to do and you have a party to set up. I'll see ya tonight." Oliver smiled as he kissed his sister's forehead then watched her run out his office. He stood there for a moment then moved towards the glass walls that looked out over the city. His city. He still liked to think of it that way because no matter what, he would always defend and protect it. A sense of warmth washed over him as he replayed his sister's words in his head. _Mom and Dad would be proud of you._ He hoped she was right and as he glanced up to the cloudy grey skies a bit of sunshine broke through and he knew in that moment, she was. They were proud of him and his life.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So wait, you're saying I don't get to know where we are going or what we are doing. My only clue is to dress warmly because it's going to be cool. Oliver, you know I hate mysteries and this is one of those." Felicity called from their bathroom as she finished her makeup and hair for the evening. It's the night of the CEO dinner and she was already nervous because she would be introducing Oliver as well as doing the introduction for the evening's agenda. She hated giving speeches but it seems that she was still having to do them as one of the majority owners of Queen Inc.

"Sweetheart, it will be fine. I promise you will love it and you will find out everything as soon as we get there." Oliver explained as he fought with his tie once again. He was nervous because this was the first time he would be giving a speech as Queen Inc.'s true CEO. He was QC's CEO but that had been given to him by his parents and his name sake. And yes, Felicity had basically given him his position this time but it felt different some how. This time he has worked hard to line up new investors and support. He has worked to earn the respect of the board. He wants people to see that he has earned this position through determination and drive. Not because his wife gave it to him. He wants to show the world that Queen Inc. and its success means more to him than ever before.

He also wants to prove that point to Felicity. She has so much belief and faith in him and his abilities and he wants to live up to them. He never wants to disappoint her or fail her in any way.

He huffed a final time as he tugged at the coal black satin tie, releasing the knot in it again. Felicity had finished in the bathroom and came into the bedroom in her gown for the evening; a flowing dress with a sweetheart neckline and a sheer black lace overlaying a blush satin top. Her waist had a blush colored satin ribbon tied into a bow with its tails hanging down her left side. The bottom of the gown was a rich black velvet material that would help keep her legs warm in the winter's chill that had settled over the city as of late. She was pairing the gown with a cashmere cape jacket with faux fur around the collar to help keep her warm as well. She had a pair of blush Manolo Blahnik flats to go along with the gown as well.

Oliver was looking down as she crossed towards him. "Here let me." He looked up to see her in her gown for the first time. Her makeup was soft and flawless. Her hair stunning and whispy. She looked divine and his breath was stolen away from him in a second. She noticed the change in his stance but stayed focused on the tie and her mission at hand. They needed to finish getting ready or they would be late, which was something the could not be. "Nervous?" Felicity questioned, taking in the unusual tremble in his hands and anxious vibe.

His words seemed to fail him as he tried to respond. All he could do was stare at the vision of a woman before him and drink in her appearance. Felicity was now 30 weeks pregnant, which brought along a constant glow to her skin and face. He could see how the dress draped softly over her belly and tenderly danced across the crest on it as she moved; drawing the eyes to where his two unborn children were nestled safely away.

"Felicity, you're… beautiful." Oliver whispered as he was finally able to create words again. His hand rose up and dusted across her cheek, the back of his fingers gently brushing her skin there before cupping it.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen. Don't clean up half bad yourself." Felicity giggled as she finished up with his tie and smoothed it down against his chest. Oliver was wearing a charcoal black tuxedo with a slender necktie and jacket. He had a pair of suspenders on as well, which caught her eye as he had yet to pull on his jacket. She ran her hands up his chest, tracing over the suspenders and she made her way up to his shoulders. Her eyes darkened with desire, something she had found would never go away with this man.

She let herself be taken into the moment for a bit before stepping back and patting his shoulders. "Okay we need to finish or we will be late and that won't be good. I mean we are trying to show them that you are responsible and showing up late to your first function as the official CEO would not send that message. Plus they would get ideas and there is enough gossip going around about us. Well at least it's not as bad as it used to be. They can't say we are sleeping together and try and make a scandal out of it because we are but we are legally allowed. Not that I needed the law to tell me to do that. I was very glad to do it. And by it I mean… babbling again?"

"Yes." Oliver smiled warmly as he pulled on his jacket and buttoned it closed before moving to stand behind her. Felicity was at her vanity putting on her jewelry for the night. Along with her standards; her emerald ring, her locket and her arrow bangle which all came from Oliver; she was wearing a stunning white gold diamond necklace that had shapes of flowers and butterflies in it. She accompanied it with diamond teardrop earrings that had a similar pattern.

"But I would never want it any other way. I love your babbles, Sweetheart. If I don't hear at least one a day I feel like something is missing. Something's wrong." He smiled as he took the clasp for her locket and pulled it around her neck, watching her move her hair aside. It opened her neck up to him and he couldn't resist placing a soft kiss against the skin on the back of her neck as he shut the clasp and dropped it there. He did the same with her diamond necklace. "And yes, I'm nervous. I just want them to see that I have earned this position with all the work I have done these last couple months. I want them to see what this company means to me. That I am willing to work hard for it. And not just cause it was my family's company or cause you gave me this position. I want them to believe I can actually do the job."

Felicity turned to look at him as she heard the pain and fear in his tone. She knew that he was afraid that the board would give him the position formally and he would only see disapproving glances back instead of supportive ones. She raised a hand up to cup his cheek and grazed his cheekbone with her thumb. "Baby, they will. They do. I see it when the board members look at you. The employees too. Logan loves working along side you now. At first it was difficult because you were always snapping at him but now he sees how to handle you, just like I had to learn. You are a force to work for. You expect greatness from everyone and above all you push yourself to lead them with greatness. You will be an amazing CEO and I know it. That's why I offered you the position so long ago. I didn't _give_ you anything, Oliver. I knew in my heart that given the right support and time, you could help build the company into a thriving enterprise. And you have. We now have more investors, more money, more projects, and more advancements being made there daily. We are starting to expand to include new fields of study and products. _You_ were the one that thought up the idea to back financially the solar panel project, which is already a buzz in our industry. If all goes well with Starling, other cities will be lining up right behind them to help out. I know Barry would love to see the applications of that technology in Central City. You are doing a fantastic job and the employees love to go to work now. Thea told me just today that when she was heading in and out of your office she heard so many employees praising working for you now. They love you at QI. More than they loved Ray, not that it's a competition or anything." Felicity giggled. "So don't worry. We will prove to everyone that we deserve this company and not just because it was given to us."

"Thank you, Felicity. For so much I could never say it enough but thank you." Oliver leaned down and gently kissed her lips before pressing his forehead to hers, calming himself with just her presence.

"Always Oliver. I will always be by your side. Like I said almost a year and a half ago, I know two things. You're not alone and I believe in you. I mean those words today just as I did then. And I am so proud of you." Felicity reached up and kissed him again, sealing their moment away and washing all self-doubt from his mind. She then moved to gather the last of her things and smiled at him and he held open her cape for her. "Thank you." She stepped into the cape and he wrapped it closed around her. "Shall we, Mr. Queen?"

"After you, Mrs. Queen." Oliver grinned, pleased at every chance he had to call her by that name.

/\

/\

/\

/\

They moved and stepped into the ballroom at the Royal. Thea and Nora had done an exquisite job decorating the room. It seemed to be transformed into a winter wonderland. There were round tables set all over that were draped in white satin tablecloths. They were offset by silver as well as white china and crystal glasses. Each table had a tall centerpiece with white flowers bubbling from the top and crystal snowflakes dangling from the top towards the table, as if falling from the air. The room was bathed in a soft blue glow from the tinkle lights above them. A sheer satin fabric was cascading down the ceiling and walls softening the room up as well. It was like a snowy winter's dream. Along the center of the room were several tree branches that were white as well and sparkled with snowflakes hanging from them. They helped to showcase the open floor for dancing. More trees could be found along the walls as well to round off the look of the room.

The room was already pretty full of attendees, investors and high ranking employees of QI were invited to the event. Felicity gasped as she took in the room. "Wow! Your sister is incredible. I never imagined anything close to this. It's like… a dream."

"That it is. Speedy did a great job."

"Glad to hear praise but please don't call me that while I am on business time." Thea smirked as they turned and found her standing behind them. She looked breathtaking in an asymmetrical mermaid gown. It was deep red and hugged her body well. The single shoulder laid across her left shoulder then the dress dropped tightly down her body until it came to her knees. From there it bellowed out into an elaborate skirt that grazed the floor. There was a slight train to the gown as well. She had accompanied the gown with a white overcoat and garnet jewels. Donning her feet were red sheer lace pumps with an intricate bow on the toes.

"Thea! You look amazing!" Felicity gushed as she hugged the young brunette. "And this place is outstanding. You should be so proud."

"I am. I wanted it to look perfect. I mean it's not everyday my big brother is named CEO of a company I partially own." Thea smiled as she hugged her sister-in-law warmly. "You two nervous?"

"A little. You know how we hate attention. Felicity hates speeches because she tends to babble."

"And he is afraid everyone will think I gave him the position because I am married to him. Even though that happened well after the deal was set up. But we were dating and sleep together at that time so I guess it still is the same idea. And I'm babbling. Again. I swear I will never learn how to stop it."

"More to enjoy in my life then." Oliver smiled happily at his wife, who just rolled her eyes at him but still grinned at his endearing words.

Thea huffed a laugh. "Okay lovebirds, well the speeches will be in 15 minutes so enjoy yourselves until then and I will meet you at the stage at that time. Walter is around here somewhere so maybe you can bump into him as you mingle. And remember, smile. Be happy. The company is officially yours again." Thea reached up and hugged her brother. "I am so proud of you, Ollie. Mom and Dad would be too. You are doing exactly what they always wanted you to."

"Running the family business. Of course they always wanted me to do that. I was the heir remember?"

"No idiot! Living your life and being happy. Mom and Dad would have given QC away and let you do whatever you wanted as long as it made you happy. And seeing you today at QI, I know this does. So that is why you are living how they wanted you to. You are happy and working hard to be a success. That's all they ever wanted for you."

"For both of us. Thanks for everything, Speedy. You really are the best sister a guy could ask for."

"Well just keep that in mind while shopping for my gift this year." Thea teased then said her goodbyes while moving away from them.

Oliver turned to find an affectionate grin on his wife's face. "Shall we, Mrs. Queen?" He held his elbow out for her, watching as she wrapped her arm around, and he began to escort her around the room; greeting and mingling with other attendees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: here it is guys... the beginning of the end... I have three chapters ready today but more to come... I just wanted a chance to have some holiday fun with our favorite ship and family all while wrapping up everything the the Light Series has started... hope you all enjoy this**

 **Comment and review and as always there are polyvores for this story (link in bio)**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 who has been a huge cheerleader for me through this whole process... I couldn't have done any of this without ya hun!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to see what happens next on the show!**

Felicity carefully stepped up to the podium and softly tapped the microphone, wanting to draw the attention of the room to her but not startle anyone. When she saw most heads turn and face her, she smiled. "Welcome everyone. I promise to keep my part short. Standing for long periods of time while 30 weeks pregnant with twins is not an easy feat." She heard the room fill with a quiet roar of laughter before continuing. "Six months ago I was surprised to find that I had been given a company. I had not really known the terms of the paperwork I was signing when I signed them. I never expected Ray Palmer to just leave his company. But life has a way of changing on you in the blink of an eye. I was glad to know that I could still help build up a company I have been with for years now, in one form or another. At 19, I was recruited to work for Queen Consolidated by Mr. Walter Steele. At the time, the company was just climbing back from the devastating impact Robert Queen's loss was. It had begun to rally and I saw what the company could be in the future. Don't get me wrong, being top of my class at MIT with dual master's degrees, I had a lot of companies vying for me. But Walter approached me not as an employee or an asset but as a person. A human being. That was what drove me to QC, the heart in this company. The executives of QC always cared for their employees and made the companies feel like a family. So I found myself in the throws of corporate America in QC's IT department. Fast forward four years, I was still in the IT department happy with my professional life when a man walked into my world and changed it once again. This time it was the newly returned from the dead, Oliver Queen. He had a laptop he needed my expert help with, a problem with a latte at his local coffee shop." Felicity glanced over at Oliver and winked.

"From that day forward my life has been all about change. First it was getting to know a new friend and trusted ally at QC. Then a year later, he was named CEO and I got promoted to his EA. Now I know what you're thinking, personal attachments helped with that move up the ladder, but really it was my knowledge of QC and computers that did. Oliver will attest to this but he always says that he needed me by his side because I was the only one who could help him make sense of the company and the world today. So I enjoyed being his EA. Well not at first but I grew to like it. Unfortunately it would not stay that way. QC was attacked from inside by a woman who no one suspected to do harm but she did and in doing so she conned Oliver out of his family's company. Now I will not say anything more on that. I believe what's done is done. We can only learn from the past and move on from it. No good has ever come from staying stuck in the past. So did the board.

"They awarded the company to Ray Palmer last fall and he turned the company into Palmer Tech. He offered me a job as a VP in the company and I was reluctant at first to take it. I had only known the company as QC and knowing the Queen family as I did, I felt I was betraying them somehow taking the job. But I knew I could help rebuild what had been broken so I accepted it. Over the last year I worked side by side with Ray to help rebuild and restore the company I love into a growing enterprise again. Unfortunately that plan didn't quite make it there.

"When I was given Palmer Tech, I wanted to take the company and build it into something much like the company I grew to love years ago but also something new. Untouched by the failures of its previous names. So I changed the name to Queen Inc. In an effort to pay tribute to the company's inspiration as well as give it a fresh start.

"The board did question my choice of CEO when all this was set up at that time. Oliver was not who they had wanted at all. But I was with him day in and day out as he battled to keep QC afloat before he was stripped of the company. He is a man who is loyal and caring and passionate about the things he loves. He is stubborn to a fault but that also makes him the best person for this position because he will battle for every inch of growth this company can take. I have watched as he has stood next to Walter these last couple months and learned about the business all over again. I have seen him make moves and take steps to help it grow and expand into new fields and technologies that makes our company's name popular and reliable again. I have also seen him change the face and idea of this company.

"He also has changed the internal parts of the company. With so many changes over the last few years and so many new company owners, morale amongst employees had dropped. Most were concerned about the welfare and job stability. Oliver stepped in to bring the heart back to this company. He has shown the employees at QI that we would rather give up our luxuries than their jobs. He has made changes to help those who need help, whether it be physically, emotionally, mentally or financially. He always has his door open to listen to new ideas and options to help QI grow and build. He makes employees happy to be at work again and love their job. That is why I know that this move tonight, although it has been months in the making, will continue to fortify QI's success in the future. I couldn't imagine a better man to trust this company to than my husband, Oliver Queen." Felicity stepped back and held her hand out for him as the room broke into a roar of applause.

Oliver stood and smiled warmly as he stepped up next to Felicity, his arm wrapping around her waist. "I may have babbled a bit longer than I expected." Felicity whispered into his ear when he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"It was perfect. Thank you." He whispered back and beamed down at her, all his pride in her showing on his face, before moving away and taking his place at the podium. "Thank you all. And thank you to my lovely wife for that amazing introduction. As most of you know, my family started QC before I was even born. My father wanted it to be a great success. Unfortunately due to several factors, it failed. But if being away for 5 years and stuck on an island during that time has taught me anything, it's that everything and everyone deserves a chance at redemption. QC did fail but QI is its redemption. When Felicity received the call to return home because Palmer Tech was in a dilemma, she was not sure what to do. We had taken some time away in order to clear up a few personal issues we had in our relationship. We had only been gone a week when she got the call. But knowing just how much this company and its people meant to her, I agreed that it was time for us to return. So we did only to find that she was now the majority owner of Palmer Tech and Ray was gone. She had no idea what she was going to do. She loved this company but she had no business background so she knew she would do more harm than good if she ran the company. But something in her was not willing to give up and walk away. She can be quite stubborn like that." Oliver smirked and glanced over his shoulder at her, where she sat in the seat he had been sitting in during her speech.

"Now I know what you're thinking. She appointed someone with no business background either. And you're right. When I was CEO, I fumbled and stumbled around trying to figure this whole thing out and failed. But when she presented to offer to me, she made it clear that this time would be different. Not only would I be given to time necessary to learn the company and its inner workings, but I would also have a team that would help me. Support me. Work along side me to make this company great again. She told me her idea to have Walter step in and help not only clean up the company and make sure we were starting off without any corruption or scandals but also to have him mentor me into my position. I couldn't believe that she had thought this idea through so thoroughly in such a short period of time but then I remembered who I was talking about. Felicity. She has always been a good friend, a supporter of me personally, and just plain remarkable. So with her blessing and faith in me, I accepted the offer.

"I have worked side by side with Walter for months, both at QI and before. I spent the summer studying up on the projects that were in progress as well as other fields we could expand into. I met with each major investor one on one to discuss not only what they wanted out of the company but where they wanted to see it head. I wanted to make this is a company people would be proud of. One that people could hold their head up and say I work there. I invest in that company. I spoke with employees and management at not only our main site but sites world wide to see how I could make moral within the company better. I took all that information and worked with our board and my two key advisors, Walter and Felicity, to find solutions to all the grievances brought against QI. We worked to insure that the employees within the company were also driven to see it succeed. Anyone who meant harm to our company was removed so that we could find a better and easier way to grow without people running us into the ground.

"I wanted to make this a company that not only the current generation would be proud of but past and future ones as well. This company started as my father's company. My mother and Walter ran it for a time and now it is mine and Felicity's time. I want to see it succeed and grow so that when the time comes and if they want it, I can pass it down to the next generation of Queens, my children. I want them to know the legacy the company has and what we have added to it. I thank you all for joining me tonight in celebration of not only the next chapter in my own life but also in that of QI. May we find good fortune and great times to come." Oliver smiled as the room erupted in applause again as he stepped back and took Felicity by the waist.

"Great speech. Very CEO of you. You know if this doesn't work out, you could always run for mayor. You would win on charm alone." She teased him as she grinned up at him.

"So you think I'm charming?"

"You know you are. Which is why you always get into more trouble than you should. But I have a feeling I should get used to that fact. I'm going to have at least one more Queen boy with that charm. Not to mention the one we already have."

Oliver shrugged as he placed a kiss against her forehead. "What can I say, like father like sons."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: here it is guys... the beginning of the end... I have three chapters ready today but more to come... I just wanted a chance to have some holiday fun with our favorite ship and family all while wrapping up everything the the Light Series has started... hope you all enjoy this**

 **Comment and review and as always there are polyvores for this story (link in bio)**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 who has been a huge cheerleader for me through this whole process... I couldn't have done any of this without ya hun!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to see what happens next on the show!**

"So how is this Dad?" Connor asked as he jumped up and down in front of him in the kitchen. The house was a buzz of activity this morning, with the family heading out on their adventure today and the decorators bringing in garlands and lights to put up inside and out. Thea's assistant, Andrew, would be in charge while she was out with the family at the Christmas tree farm.

"Looks great Buddy. How about you go upstairs and check on Mommy? I'm sure she could use some coffee to help get her moving today."

"Did she have a good time last night? At the fancy party?" Connor asked as he gripped the to go coffee cup that Oliver had filled with cocoa for him and took a sip.

Oliver smiled warmly as he remembered the prior night's events. How Felicity had shined when talking about their company to investors and members alike. How she babbled and got excited while discussing projects they were currently working on. How she felt in his arms as he danced with her. How she teased and laughed blissfully with him. His heart had never felt so big and full. He was afraid it would burst open. That same feeling washed over him now. "I think she did Buddy. She was smiling and laughing a lot."

"Good. Mommy is beautiful when she smiles and laughs." Connor beamed as he finished his breakfast.

"That she is."

"Only when I smile and laugh? Wow! Hard room to please." Felicity giggled as she moved into the kitchen and walked up next to Connor.

"Mommy!" Connor grinned as he reached up to her for a hug, which she freely gave him. "Hi Harper! Hi Tommy!" Connor whispered into her belly as Felicity released him from the hug. He placed his hands on her belly and felt his half brother and sister move under them.

Felicity smiled at the sight. She loved how much Connor already loved his siblings. She knew it would be hard for him but he has taken to his new family so well. She turned to see Oliver smiling proudly as well and knew he was truly happy in that moment. He glanced up at her and asked, "Hungry?"

"Starving. I swear that is one thing I won't miss about being pregnant; always eating."

"Well you are feeding three people." Oliver snickered as he handed her a plate of food for breakfast as well as a go cup filled with coffee. "Decaf, sorry. But I figured it would at least give you the warmth you need this morning."

"Another thing I can't wait to get back. Coffee. I can't believe it's been months since I had a real cup." Felicity took the cup and plate as she sat down next to Connor and ate. "So Dad tell you what we are doing today?"

"Nope. Just that I'm dressed right for it. Do you know?"

"Nope. He's back to his secret keeping days." Felicity growled while glaring at her husband over her cup's brim.

Oliver huffed a laugh. "I'm not keeping a secret. I have a surprise for both of you. That's all. And for your information, I checked out my plan with Speedy yesterday and she loved it. She's actually coming along so once you have eaten we can go." Oliver walked around the counter and pecked a kiss to Felicity's forehead before grinning at her glare again. "And you are dressed perfectly as well." His eyes glistened as he took in her appearance.

"Hey Buddy, whose day is it to open the advent door?" Oliver smiled at his son.

"Yours Dad. I did yesterday and Mommy was the day before." Connor smiled as he moved to get it. Thea had shown up on the 1st with something just for them. Oliver had asked her to track down an advent calendar already filled with goodies so that each day they could open it up. Somehow Thea had found out that had chocolates shaped like holiday items. So far they have had a sleigh, a wreath, a light bulb, and a nutcracker. He enjoyed watching Felicity and Connor talk about the pieces and how they helped mean the holiday season to them.

Oliver opened the door and pulled out the chocolate for the day. "A tree!" he smiled.

"Really?" Felicity giggled as she looked at the piece. "Okay that's it. You planned this all out."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked as he handed the unwrapped chocolate to Connor. Since it was small and just enough for one bite, they had allowed Connor to eat all of them except one. Felicity had asked if she could have it that day, craving something sweet.

"Well let's see. There was the sleigh the day we went sledding at the cabin. There was the nutcracker the day we went to ballet. The wreath the first day when Thea put up the first decoration here at the house. Plus the light bulb when we turned on the decorations at QI. Now a tree the day we are fully decorating the house? You planned this all somehow."

Oliver shook his head. "Nope. Speedy got the calendar for me and I have no idea what is in each so it is just the magic of the season I guess."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen? You know, broody, angsty, grumpy guy who always feels like the weight of the world is on him and _never_ made mention of any sort of magic about something. Looks a lot like you, just maybe not so sparkly." Felicity teased as Connor giggled and ate his chocolate.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now finish eating we have a full day ahead of us." Oliver glared at his wife trying to seem menacing but his warm smile defeated that option for him.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"We are about 2 minutes out, Mr. Queen." Darren called from the driver's seat.

"Okay. Thanks again for doing this Darren."

"My pleasure. Plus I could see about getting one for me and my sister." The guard smiled back through the rear view mirror.

"One what?" Felicity asked, trying to figure out where they were going. All she could tell was they were outside the city and in the woodsy part of the county.

Oliver snickered and ignored her question. "How is she? Still here in town?"

"Nah. She headed back a few weeks ago but she is planning on coming here for the holiday since I haven't been clear for traveling yet. Well by plane that is." Darren had recovered from his injuries the month prior and had been doing well at rehab. He was still on a low work level as far as his duties as a bodyguard. Oliver would only use him when he knew they would be safe and no real danger would occur.

"Good. Well we can make sure you find one and have it delivered for you."

"No need for all that, Mr. Queen."

"Darren, it would be our pleasure. Consider it part of your Christmas bonus for all you have done these last few months. I know no one signs on to your job expecting to spend their days hanging out at an elementary school." Oliver laughed. Then he looked out the front window and saw the sign for the tree lot, Lush Meadows Tree lot. "We're here! So I know you two told me that you have never had a live Christmas tree and I wanted that to change." Oliver smiled while looking between his wife and son. "Growing up, Thea and I would always have a huge Christmas tree in the house and it was always live. We never got to pick it out but we did get to pick the one for the cabin. So this year, we are all picking out two. The big one for the sitting room that Thea will have decorated and one for us in the living room that we will decorate."

"Really?!" Connor asked, practically bouncing off his seat to look out the windows at the rows of trees.

"Really Buddy. So what do you say? Like your surprise?" Oliver asked as he looked sweetly at Felicity.

"I love it. I've never had a live Christmas tree. We barely had a fake one growing up. But Oliver what about ornaments? We don't have any to put on it."

Thea smiled as she stated, "Got that covered. They will be at the house when we get back. We will have it set up to have the trees delivered tomorrow and we can spend the day decorating the family tree while the staff decorates the rest of the house and the other one. I also have a menorah at the house, with candles, for tomorrow night so we will have time for the lighting; which everyone is coming by for and then we will have a traditional Hanukkah dinner. Raisa was already beginning to prepare it when we left. All kosher too."

"Thea! Thank you. That's so sweet." Felicity cooed as Darren parked the car.

"Well we can't welcome Hanukkah into our holiday celebrations and not do it right." Thea shrugged as she got out of the car, following Connor who had practically leaped out as soon as the car was parked. Oliver stepped out next followed by Felicity, who was having a bit of difficulty since she was so far along into her pregnancy. "Plus Ollie has so many things he wants to do with you two this holiday season. I swear he is acting like Scrooge after he is visited from the ghosts." Thea teased.

"Ha. Ha. Is it such a bad thing that I have a good spirit about the holidays this year?"

"Not at all." Felicity grinned as she pressed her lips to his in a quick peck. "Just weird."

Oliver rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. "Let's go get us some trees." And with that the family followed an excited Connor into the maze of Christmas trees.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"I can believe how big this thing is! It's bigger than Uncle Dig!" Connor giggled as they watched the men set up the 8 foot Douglas Fir in the living room. The family had a wonderful time playing in the snow and picking out trees the day before and now they were being delivered for decorating.

"You're right, Little Man. That thing is huge. Sure you have enough lights and ornaments for it?" Dig asked as he moved in the room, followed shortly by Oliver. Felicity and Thea were checking the installation of the other tree as well as the fresh pine garlands Thea had purchased for the fireplaces in the main rooms on the lower level of the house.

"I'm sure Speedy has it covered. She said she found a bunch of ornaments in the attic as well as got some from Donna so it would be a true family tree. Plus we are adding our own this year and for years to come." Oliver smiled as he gazed at the tree, knowing that this is one tradition he would not let go of.

"Yeah she cornered me to discuss the Christmas party at QI earlier during breakfast. Didn't know you guys were having one."

"Holiday party. Felicity is adamant we call it that so no one feels left out. And we just want a chance for the employees to relax and celebrate. A lot has happened at the company these last few years and we want them to see that we intend on making the company last a long time, and their jobs in turn. Plus who doesn't love a good party?"

"Okay. Well Thea has a bunch of plans for it and wants it stressed that it is a low key thing. No fancy dress. Well not too fancy at least. I think she doesn't want people to feel they have to impress you guys. She booked the ballroom at the Royal again so that we would have enough space for everyone."

"Good. I know Speedy will do a get job with it and that Nora is welcoming all the business. She was so helpful Friday night with the dinner."

"How did it go?" Dig asked curiously. He had been there as part of their security team but had not caught every minute of the evening between the couple.

"Great. Felicity and I were a bit nervous but after our speeches and once we started talking to people about the company and what direction we want to take it in, it just seemed to calm us down. Felicity said that she only heard encouraging notes from everyone about me running the company and how impressed they were with all we have been doing already."

"That's good man." Dig smiled at him as he watched Connor ask the tree delivery guys to turn the tree a bit so the best side could point out. This was the tree Connor found and he wanted it to look the best. "Listen I know you are putting a lot of pressure on yourself to make everything at the company perfect. So others will see you as a success finally as well as you don't disappoint Felicity. And you are planning a bunch of holiday stuff as well to give her and Connor the best holiday season ever. Just remember life doesn't always listen to our plans. So relax and enjoy this time as well. Don't stress out so much when something doesn't work out how you planned it. Sometimes it's for the best. I mean you planned on doing your whole mission by yourself and if you had, you never would've meet Felicity or been this happy. So enjoy the surprises life throws you."

"I am beginning to see that I need to do that more, Dig. And I know I try to control everything but Felicity is teaching me to let go more."

"Yeah more like training you." Dig chuckled as Oliver glared at him.

"Dad can we start decorating the tree?" Connor asked as he smiled up at him.

"We have to wait for your mom and aunt. Thea has the lights for the tree plus the ornaments."

"And I am right here with them." Thea giggled as she walked in with a few boxes in her arms. Following behind her was Andrew, her assistant, with his arms full as well and Felicity with a sprig of greenery in her hand.

"Mommy, what's that?"

Felicity walked up to Oliver and held it over his head with a mischievous grin. Before he could catch on, she leaned up, wrapped her open hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. She kissed him sweetly but soon Oliver deepened the kiss as his blood heated. There would never be a time when he did not desire the beautiful blonde in front of him.

Felicity started to pull away but Oliver trapped her against him with his arms around her. She smiled and blushed up at him. "Hi."

"Hi." Oliver grinned back then looked at the greenery in her hand and softly chuckled. "You know you don't need that. I am willing to kiss you whenever you feel the need to."

"Like it is some kind of chore for you to want to kiss me!" Felicity snickered.

"Nope. It is a pleasure that is all mine. One of the many reasons I married you. So I can kiss you whenever I want."

"Seriously Ollie! Quoting sappy rom-coms now. I think we need to test your right to a man card." Tommy teased as he came into the room, followed closely by Laurel.

Oliver released Felicity and glared at his friend. "It's not a blow to my manhood if I mean every word. And look who's talking! Picnics and candlelit dinners? I think you could get a bit more creative for your dates, Tommy."

"Why fix what's not broken. The method worked for you and Lis so might as well try it with Laurel." Tommy chuckled as he hugged Felicity then Thea.

"So is that the big news you have to tell us? That you're getting laid? Because, to be honest, I think knowing one brother is getting laid on a regular basis is enough for me. I don't need to know about my other one as well. And you have a tendency to overshare." Thea laughed as she hugged Tommy, clinging to his side a bit.

"No that's not it. Well not really since that is happening. A lot! But I will tell you guys the real news when everyone is here."

Connor came up and hugged Tommy and Laurel then looked at the adults and asked, "What getting laid mean?"

All the adults looked at each other and then Felicity smiled. "Something that we will tell you about when you're older." She brushed her hand through his hair, tossing it softly a bit.

"And something that Tommy won't be enjoying for a while from the look on Laurel's face." Thea snickered as she moved to drop the boxes of ornaments and lights so they could started decorating the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys so sorry this is late... feeling under the weather (bad storms here in the Southeast of US) so just got done editing and creating polyvores for these chapters... 5 to read today... next update will be final update in this series... thank you all so much for your support**

 **Special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **I am batting around the idea of a no island au story that was mentioned to me in a comment on my last chapter of Out of Darkness... I like a challenge and am trying to figure out a way to write it that it's like so many others out there**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to see tonight's episode!**

"Is it time?" Connor asked as he saw Felicity move the menorah into place. Thea had researched the festival as well as spoken to Donna in great lengths so she had purchased the correct candles and all for the celebration. She knew that the menorah would need to be lit near a window but since all the windows in the living room were quite large, she decided to place it on the table near one and hope that it would do. Felicity and Donna assured her that it was perfect.

"Just about. We have to wait for nightfall. That's usually about 30 minutes after sunset."

"Okay. And what else happens?"

"Well we use this candle, which we call the shamash or servant candle, and light the first candle; since it's the first night. Then we say the blessing, which I'm doing tonight in Hebrew then in English so you will all understand. Then we sit and talk about the festival until the candle burns out."

"Then do we eat?" Connor asked, excited for the new foods to try. He had been in the kitchen a couple times throughout the day and the smells from Raisa's cooking could drive anyone's mouth to water.

"Yes Buddy. Then we eat. Then we will get our 'gelt'."

"Gelt?"

"It means money." Felicity smiled as she looked back at Oliver in surprise. "It's tradition to give all the kids money and they usually give a little of it to charity."

"Can I give more than a little?"

"Of course Sweetie. It's yours to do with whatever you want." Donna smiled as she looked on at the young boy. She was amazed at how sweet and endearing he was. Always willing to help others and give what he could to those in need.

"Thanks Bubbe!"

"Plus we have gifts for you too, Buddy. Of course you only get to open one tonight." Oliver smiled at his son and how bright he had made the home.

"Gifts? Really?! Before Christmas?"

"Yeah. You will get one gift per night during Hanukkah, so eight gifts total, then more on Christmas. Aunt Thea and I used to get to open one gift on Christmas Eve then the rest the next morning so we are doing that as well."

"Awesome!" Connor cheered as he jumped up and down.

Felicity looked around and saw that everyone had arrived and it was time. "Okay. It's time. Like I said, I will say the blessings in Hebrew then English. Then we sit and watch the light and talk while it burns. No work at all. We just spend time together. As a family."

"Sounds perfect." Oliver grinned as he moved to stand behind her. Connor stood next to them with Thea and Roy just behind him. To their right was Lance and Donna. Dig, Lyla and little Sara were also on the right while Sara, Nyssa, Tommy and Laurel stood to the left of the Queen family. Raisa and Walter stood at the end on the right, finishing out the family unit.

Felicity held out the shamash candle for Oliver to light then move it to light the first candle on the right. Her voice was soft and sounded as if she was singing the blessings as she began reciting them. "Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai Eh-lo-hei-noo Meh-lech Ha-olam A-sher Ki-deh-sha-noo Beh-mitz-vo-tav Veh-tzi-va-noo Leh-had-lik Ner Cha-noo-kah.

"Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai Eh-lo-hei-nu Meh-lech Ha-olam Sheh-a-sa Nee-sim La-avo-tei-noo Ba-ya-mim Ha-hem Bee-z'man Ha-zeh.

"Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai Eh-lo-hei-noo Me-lech Ha-olam Sheh-heh-cheh-ya-noo Veh-kee-yeh-ma-noo Veh-hee-gee-a-noo Liz-man Ha-zeh." Felicity finished the blessing with her eyes closed and a quiet filled the room and the others took in the words, not understanding them but enjoying the feeling of the blessings all the same.

"That was pretty. What did that mean Mommy?" Connor asked as he smiled up at her, his head cocked to the side; reminded Oliver so much of Felicity.

"The first part meant 'Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Chanukah light.' The second blessing was 'Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who performed miracles for our forefathers in those days, at this time.' And the final blessing meant 'Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has granted us life, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this occasion.'"

"Basically we thank God for his faith in us and his desire to help us by giving us the light to pull us from the darkness and the lives we are blessed with by Him." Donna summarized as she smiled softly at her daughter. She was proud that Felicity was sharing their faith and traditions with her new family. "Now we sit and talk and enjoy each other's company."

As they all started to move towards the seats and sofas in the living, Tommy spoke up. "I've always wondered, why eight?"

"Eight candles?"

"Yeah seems like an odd number. I mean I used to think it was because of the whole week thing so you celebrated for a week and used the last to light the rest but I see nine spots on that… that…" Tommy waved his hand at the menorah, unable to say the word.

"Menorah." Oliver supplied as he helped Felicity sit.

"Yes. Thanks."

"We celebrate for eight days because that is how long the oils lasted. You see its for the Maccabees' recapture of the second Temple from the Syrian Greeks, hundreds of years ago. Its rededication was to be marked by the lighting of the oils in the Temple but due to the Greeks, there was only enough oil for one night. So they lit it and by a miracle there was enough to last the full eight days. Each day they would think it was gone only to find the oils still there, ready to be light. So we light eight candles and pray for the blessings that God gives us. Life, light, and faith." Felicity explained and smiled as she remembered her mother telling her the story when she was a child. "We play with dreidels as part of the festival. Plus the gelt. And the foods we eat all have oil in or on them to remind us what we use to light our way from darkness."

"Cool. So that explains the candles but why right to left?" Dig asked as he looked over at the menorah again.

"Because in Hebrew, you read right to left." Oliver stated quietly. Suddenly everyone in the room was staring at him, some with smiles while others had stumped or slack jawed expressions. He just shrugged and smiled. "What? I wanted to know more about the festival so I read up on it. As well as a few other Jewish traditions. It's pretty cool actually."

"Oliver Queen, you are too perfect. My ovaries are going to start hurting." Felicity teased as she wiped away a few loose tears. She had begun to have emotional mood swings and fits that she couldn't control. Just the other day she was crying her eyes out over a Hallmark commercial for the holidays.

"Well I know Lis said no work but can we make announcements?" Sara asked from her spot on the floor. Nyssa was seated behind her on a chair and they had their hands tied together.

"Of course! You said you had something you wanted to tell all of us. So did Tommy. So whoever wants to go first."

Tommy and Sara looked at one another then he bowed his head, indicating for her to go ahead. "Well I know life has been very crazy this last year and that my death and resurrection was a major role in it."

"Sara we don't blame you." Felicity interrupted her, wanting her to feel welcomed and guilt free from all the choices made by others. Felicity knew that the assassin tended to take on the weight of the world just like Oliver did. So she wanted to stop this bit of weight and guilt from pressing down on her.

"I know Lis. I'm not saying I'm to blame. Those who were have been dealt with and the League is in good hands now. I trust Talia to do right with it. And knowing Merlyn and Ra's are each in the own boxes, of sorts, makes it better." Her eyes jump between Nyssa and Tommy before she bows her head in shame. "Sorry."

"Don't feel shame, beloved. Their choices lead to their downfall. They were offered options to step away and let go of their plans but refused to relinquish them. In doing so, hurt some of those we care for and marked theirs souls for their destiny." Nyssa gazed down at her with such passion and adoration that it made her blush.

"Well I wanted to announce that not only will we be sticking around for a while but we got a loft together." Sara smiled at the group, uneasy as she tried to determine if they would take this as good news.

Lance was the first to speak. "So you're moving in together?"

"Actually we um… you see... Nyssa and I decided…"

"I asked Sara to be my beloved for the rest of this life if not the next as well." Nyssa stated. "I know it is an old custom to ask the family for blessing so we are. You all have known my beloved far longer than I. In one capacity or another. I ask that you support us in this new venture of our lives and love." she smiled sweetly down at Sara who only had tenderness in her eyes as she gazed up at Nyssa.

The room was silent until Thea burst out. " _You're_ _engaged_?! That's fantastic! I've never been to a gay wedding. Wait, do you have weddings or is it like a civil ceremony at the courthouse or something?"

The room then exploded in laughter as the tension fell away. Sara shook her head at the young woman. "Now that it is legal to marry as a same sex couple, we can have a wedding. Not that we want a huge one. Just something small and simple. Quiet. Just family and a few friends. I know Nyssa will want Talia there as her family and I am hoping you all will be too. You are my family after all."

"Sara, we would be honored to come." Felicity smiled as she wiped more tears away. "Congratulations you two. I know you will continue to find happiness together." Sara stood and came to hug Felicity, enjoying how close they had come.

"My baby is getting married!" Lance huffed out softly, shocked laced his words.

"Yes but I will always be your baby girl." Sara grinned as she moved to hug him.

Soon the room was filled with the family congratulating the couple on the future nuptials. Sara had enjoyed a laugh with Laurel as they embraced. "Never thought I would see the day that Oliver Queen and Sara Lance would beat me down the aisle. Happy for ya, Sis. And Nyssa, you take care of her."

"Always Laurel." Nyssa held out her hand but Laurel shook her head at it before pulling her in for a hug.

"We're family now. We hug always."

"So does that mean I have to wear a tux? I hate those things." Roy groaned causing Sara to peel into laughter again.

"Now Abercrombie. No tux. But we do expect you there."

"Who am I to turn down free food and booze? There will be food and booze right?" Roy grunted as Thea hit him and rolled her eyes at him.

Soon the room settled and they began to talk amongst themselves about the future wedding. Felicity was just about to say something when Tommy caught her eye. "Tommy, I'm sorry. We forgot you had an announcement."

Tommy blushed slightly as the room hushed and all eyes turned to him. "Well hard to beat an engagement announcement but here goes. Laurel and I are dating."

"Tell us something we don't know." Roy teased quietly but shut up with one glare from Felicity.

"Well I know you have all had an idea but I wanted to confirm it. Laurel and I are in a committed relationship. Now. Together." Tommy babbled a bit, nervous how the news would go over.

"Man, that's great. We're all happy for you. Just don't hurt her. I mean she has two ex-assassins for sisters, a ruthless hacker as a close friend plus four vigilante teammates and a police captain who would all hunt you down in a second if you did." Oliver laughed.

"Not to mention Team Flash." Felicity smiled sweetly as mischief played in her eyes.

"And a nephew who would kick your butt if you hurt her." Connor jumped in, causing them all to laugh.

Tommy looked at the almost menacing gaze of the eight year old in front of him and snickered. _Yep this was the family he always wanted._ "I promise Pal. I won't hurt her on purpose. But I do make mistakes."

"And you'll fix them, right?"

"Always."

"Then you're just like Dad. He makes Mommy mad sometimes but they always talk and he always makes it right. So you do that and she will be happy like Mommy."

Tommy couldn't help it. He reached out and hugged the young boy. Donna cooed softly behind him. "From the mouth of babes." She wiped away a few tears that had escaped just as Felicity did the same.

Tommy smiled at her but it fell as his gaze traveled up to Lance. "Just don't hurt her. I know she loves you. We all know it. And I know you love her. You saved her life so I figure I owe you a shot. But hurt her and they will be pulling bullets out of you. If they find you."

"Dad!" Laurel groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"What?! Father's right. We protect our own. No matter how old they are." The room fell into soft laughter at that and they relaxed a bit as they watched the last of the candle burn away.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So wait, everything has oil?" Roy asked as he sat down at the table. It was time for dinner and Raisa had out done herself. There were latkas as well as pan roasted vegetables and roasted rack of lamb. For dessert there were sufganiot, or jelly filled doughnuts.

"Yep. Everything has oil."

"And you eat like this for 8 days. No wonder you have to work so hard. It's to burn off all that fat." Roy teased only to feel Thea's hand against the back of his head. Everyone took their seats and soon Raisa had dinner served and everyone was enjoying their meal.

Felicity leaned towards Oliver as she smiled. "I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier."

"For what?"

"For this. Tonight. I haven't had Hanukkah with a family in so long I forgot what it felt like. Mom and I tried to do it with friends from Temple but it never felt right so most years it was just us. This is what it was suppose to feel like. A family coming together to celebrate life and its lighter moments."

"Well you don't have to thank me for that Sweetheart. You brought light into my world so this," Oliver motioned to the table filled with their friends and family all laughing and smiling as they ate and talked amongst themselves. "is because of you. I should thank you."

Felicity smiled and blushed as a warmth moved over her. She felt every ounce of love for her he poured into his words.

Soon dinner was finished and so was dessert. They were enjoying some after dinner drinks when Connor asked, "Is it time for gifts?"

"Yeah. How about you go get a trash bag for us, Buddy. That way we can clean up afterwards." Oliver smiled at his eager son as he helped Felicity up out her seat.

"Okay Dad!" Connor called as he quickly walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. The rest of the adults moved back to the living room taking their seats again. Oliver was the last to sit, as he handed a package to everyone in the room.

"What's this?" Lance asked as he took his from Oliver.

"Just a little something. Now I know it is suppose to be 8 days of gifts but that is more for the kids so Felicity and I agreed that Connor and little Sara would get gifts all 8 days. Tonight everyone gets one since it is the first night of Hanukkah." Oliver finished passing out the gifts to the adults then handed Lyla the gift they had bought for little Sara. He gave Connor a rather large box then took a small package with him back to his seat on the floor next to Felicity. "Well go ahead and tear into them."

He watched as everyone opened up their gifts. A wave of gasps and chuckles filled the room as everyone began to find their treasures. Oliver had several identical photo frames filled with silly pictures of all the couples and families in the group. They enclosed around a center that had the phrase 'Together we are a family' written on it.

"Oliver, this is sweet. How did you?" Donna asked as she studied the photos in the frame. There was one of him, Connor and Felicity all drawing on a white shirt on her belly. Next was one of Lyla, Dig and little Sara playing on the floor. There was also one of Lance and Donna laughing while cooking in the backyard one day. Roy and Thea's picture was of the two playing on the swings in the backyard. The photo of Sara and Nyssa was from when they had been trying hard to teach the group to make sushi and a food fight had been started, by Sara actually. And Tommy and Laurel's was when they had been playing in pile of leaves in the yard just a couple weeks ago. There was even a funny picture of Walter as he looked around a corner while playing hide and seek with Connor during one of the rainy days this summer.

"I can't take credit for all the photos. Felicity has a way of sneaking a camera when you least expect it. I was wanting to find a way to show us all enjoying our time and laughing so Felicity helped me find the photos but the frames were my idea alone."

"It's a great gift, Son." Walter beamed at Oliver. "Thank you."

"Can I open mine now, Dad?" Connor asked to which Oliver nodded. Connor ripped the paper away and soon squealed in delight. "The Harry Potter chess set I wanted! Thanks Dad!" Connor jumped up and moved to hug Oliver tightly.

"Hey it wasn't from just me. Felicity should get a hug too." Connor nodded and hugged Felicity as well, thanking her while he did so.

Oliver turned towards her and smiled. He watched Lyla open the small wooden puzzle they had got for little Sara that had different shape holes and blocks to put together. She was already clapping and trying to put the pieces together. He sighed happily in that moment, knowing soon he would be watching his own babies doing the exact same thing.

"Happy?" Felicity asked as she leaned forward.

"Very. What's this?" Oliver looked at the small gift in her hands.

"It's yours." She handed it to him.

"I got you something too." He handed her the small package he had carried over to them. She ripped it open to find a small velvet box. Inside was a necklace with a heart shaped puzzle piece pendant on it. The pendant had their names as well as Connor's, Little Tommy's and Harper's name engraved on it. On the back the phrase 'Stronger together always' was etched into the fine metal. Tears welled up in her eyes as she studied the piece.

"Oliver, it's… beautiful."

"And a promise. We are stronger together Sweetheart. And always will be."

"I love you Baby." Felicity smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back grinning then saw his unopened gift in his hands. "Open it." She nodded towards it so that he would get the point.

Oliver unwrapped the gift to find a wooden puzzle box in the shape of a heart. "Keeping with the puzzle theme you planned for tonight. It's a puzzle box. I found it in a shop and the shop owner said that you could put secret messages inside and only get them once you open it. So I wrote something for you and put it inside. You have to open it to see what I wrote."

"Challenge accepted, Mrs. Queen." Oliver teased as he studied the piece. "It's beautiful either way. I love it. Thank you Felicity."

"You're welcome Oliver."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys so sorry this is late... feeling under the weather (bad storms here in the Southeast of US) so just got done editing and creating polyvores for these chapters... 5 to read today... next update will be final update in this series... thank you all so much for your support**

 **Special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **I am batting around the idea of a no island au story that was mentioned to me in a comment on my last chapter of Out of Darkness... I like a challenge and am trying to figure out a way to write it that it's like so many others out there**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to see tonight's episode!**

"Wow! That's a weird feeling." Felicity giggled as she stepped off the elevator. She was at QI for the first time since taking maternity leave fully. Jerry and Duncan looked up and smiled.

"Mrs. Queen, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked politely as he came to help steady her.

"I'd say we can't keep her away." Jerry teased as he moved to her other side. Felicity gave him a playful slap. She was almost 32 weeks now, just days shy.

"No. I came here because my husband and I have a doctor's appointment to check on these two and he is going to make us late. Which is not something new for Oliver Queen since he is late to just about everything. I swear I have a growing fear that he is going to be late to the births as well. I keep having this dream I am there all alone pushing out these two bowling bowl sized babies and no one I know even knows I'm in labor."

Adira smiled at her as she moved closer and helped Felicity take a seat. She noticed that the pregnant woman was a bit winded and sweaty. "That is a normal fear. Especially for someone having twins for the first time while married to a powerful partner. But I promise you won't be alone. I'm sure now that you are close to 32 weeks, everyone won't leave you be for even a second."

"True."

"So someone will notice when you go into labor and will get you to the hospital and they have all been told to call Oliver immediately. If they can't reach him on his cell then they are to call me here. Jerry, Duncan or myself are always near my phone and know as soon as that call comes in, he are pulling him out of whatever he is doing and rushing him to you. Doesn't matter if he has the President himself in that office. Oliver will be there to see those two smiling faces come into this world."

"Adira, you really are too good for him." Felicity giggled as she wiped away a couple loose tears.

"Now you relax, catch your breath, and I will get him ready to go. I know that he is due for a meeting tomorrow morning so I will have some papers for him to take home but he has freed up the afternoon for you two to enjoy." Adira smiled warmly at her. Then she gazed up at Duncan. "Get Mrs. Queen something to drink. Water or a juice. Just something to help cool her down a bit." with that she moved towards Oliver's office.

Jerry took a seat next to Felicity and smiled at her. "You look incredible. Pregnancy becomes you."

"I feel huge! And I miss my feet. I can't wear anything I used to." Felicity picked at the clothes she had on. She was bundled up in a cream overcoat and red Burberry scarf. Underneath she had a red and black blazer overlaying a black and grey paneled jersey dress. To finish off the look she had on black flats with cream details around the opening and a cream bow on the toes.

Jerry studied her figure. "Felicity, you are carried two 31 and a half week old fetuses inside you. You're gonna feel huge because you are. But that's okay. Just think how cute those two will look when they come out!" Jerry was already excited to spoil the babies rotten as soon as they drew first breath. As was everyone else. "And as for your feet, they are great but not your best feature so don't worry about them."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh at the crazy antics of her former assistant. Jerry had been with her since we'll before she took over QI and it meant the world to her that he was still by her side. He was an incredible asset but always a fabulous cheerleader and friend at QI. "Excited about the company holiday party?"

The holiday party was set for the Friday night. She had Thea planning it out and knew it would be one of the social events of the year. The best part was that the board couldn't deny it since they were covering all costs for it.

"Oh yeah! Got my suit and everything." Jerry smiled as Duncan handed Felicity a glass of cold water. "Duncan here even has a date."

"Really?" Felicity smiled. Duncan had been single when he started working at QI and Felicity couldn't understand why. He was handsome, driven and caring. A catch for any woman. "Do I know her?"

"Lindsey for Accounting. They were working together on some book work for me a few weeks back and got to talking." A charming voice stated from the elevator. Felicity looked up to find Logan walking towards her. "Felicity, it's great to see you. How are the twins?"

"Growing and creating their own attitudes. Little Tommy is going to be our terror. Hates to sleep at night and hates when Harper or anyone gets more attention than him. I think I have bruises on my insides from him kicking me so much." Felicity laughed as she rubbed her belly. She felt Tommy kick her and smiled. "Yes I'm talking about you." She noted towards her belly.

"Are they moving? Can I feel?" Logan asked. Felicity shrugged and took his hand, placing it where hers just was. A few seconds went by then he felt the kick. "Woah! Yeah he has some power there."

"Harper is the same but she sleeps a lot. I think she may be awake though." Felicity moved his hand across the crest of her belly and started to push it a bit in to feel her daughter move. Suddenly Logan jumped when he felt Harper's hand press outward.

"That has to feel weird." Jerry gasped as he felt Tommy kick as well.

"Not really. At first it did but now I like to think this is just them telling me they are here and present." Felicity smiled warmly as she gazed down at her belly and felt her babies safe inside her.

"I hope these guys haven't been harassing my wife too much. I know they have work to be doing and if not then I'm sure Adira can find them something to do." Oliver teased as he stepped up towards the small group. "Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi." Oliver leaned in and kissed Felicity tenderly. "Leave them alone. They were keeping me company while I waited for you to finish up. We're going to be late again I think."

"Nope. I had Natalie set the appointment for an hour from now. I wanted to take my wife to lunch beforehand. That's why I told Dig 1."

"Getting smarter with your scheduling? I see me and Adira are beginning to rub off on you." Felicity snickered. Then she turned to see Walter and Carter standing beside Oliver. "Hi Walter. Hello Rick."

"Hello my dear." Walter sighed sweetly. "How are they today?"

"Good. We are just about at 32 weeks so now we are on their schedule. Whenever they are ready they can come. I was nervous I would make this far."

"I thought pregnancies went until 40 weeks." Carter noted.

"Usually yes but twins rarely go past 37. At 32 they have developed enough that it is safe for them to be born. No major complications or deformities at that point. That's why we are heading to the doctor's office. Get another check up and see how things are going." Felicity explained.

"Well good. I am glad to hear that they are doing so well. Please keep us all informed when you give birth. I know the board can't wait to meet the future CEOs of QI and neither can I."

"CEOs only if they want to be. I want my children to be happy in life, whatever they choose. Just like I am." Oliver smiled at Felicity. He had been forced to choose QC and always told that was going to be his future. Now he had chosen QI and the life he leads. Making it all the more a life he wants to live and is happy in. "We should get going. I was thinking… tacos?"

"Oliver Queen, you are a mind reader." Felicity smiled as she stood up, with help from him, and the two moved out of the office.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So how is Mommy and Daddy doing?" Natalie asked as she closed the exam room door behind her.

"Doing good Natalie. Twins are active today." Oliver smiled.

"Well good. That's what I like to hear. We are just days from 32 weeks so we need to decided on a few things today. We need to lock down the delivery plan and any major decisions now so we are ready. These two could decided to come any day now."

"Yeah. I know. I have started feeling the contractions and back pains. Plus a little cramping."

"That's all normal, like I said last time. So have you decided on the birth method?"

"We want a natural birth if possible. I want drugs because I know it's going to hurt. A lot. And I don't deal with pain well and Oliver hates to see me in pain so it will help us out as well."

"Okay. Then we will wait for them to decide when it is time. Now if we have any complications during delivery I need to know if you would allow a c-section." Felicity was worried about this part. She didn't like the idea of surgery and knew that the recovery time would be longer with that option. She looked up at Oliver and saw the some concern in his eyes. "I know the idea of surgery is scary but if it means keeping all of you safe, I would like to do it. But it will be a last resort. I have plenty of experience with twin births and difficult births. I will try everything I can before we get to that point. Us with Sondra with us as your midwife, we can work together to get all of you through this safely and healthy. I promise." Natalie explained, trying to ease their nerves.

"Sounds like a plan Natalie. We trust you and Sondra." Oliver smiled at her.

"Okay. And you have the hospital bags at the ready correct?"

"Yep. Ready and packed."

"Good. Now we will also request car seats before we will allow you to leave with the babies so be prepared for that."

"Got them. And a stroller. Actually I think we have everything you could possibly buy for a baby. Oliver went a bit nuts these last couple weeks making sure everything is ready. Oh that reminds me. Baby, will you hand me my phone. Natalie wanted to see the nursery." Felicity smiled up at Oliver. He turned and pulled out his phone then pulled up the pictures he had taken to so off at work to the board members.

Natalie looked at the nursery and cooed. "Oliver that is too cute. You did all this?"

"Well I had help. The contractor had a lot of fun with it. And Connor was a big help shopping. When we found out about the twins we expanded it to make more room."

"It's perfect. And just off our room so night feedings will be easy." Felicity grinned blissfully.

Natalie handed his phone back and grinned brighter. "Well let's get a look at those two and see how they are progressing." She turned and moved the ultrasound machine into place. Within minutes, the room was flooded with the sound of two whooshing heartbeats as black and white pictures filled the screen in front of them. "Okay first up our little princess. Harper looks good." Natalie noted as she moved the wand around. "Ten fingers. Ten toes. Good size body and head."

"Is she… what's she… is she suckling on her thumb?" Oliver asked as he studied the image and a smile grew across his face.

"Yep. It's common. If they are calm and soothed they will do that. She seems like she is ready for a nap."

"Can we get a picture of that?" Felicity asked as she fought back tears.

"Of course." Natalie smiled as she stopped the wand at a good angle and saved the image. "Now let's check on our prince." She moved the wand to the other side of the belly and moved it around before catching an age that gave them a good image of Tommy's face. "There he is."

"Oh Baby look! He has your nose." Felicity gasped as she gazed at the image and saw the same curve at the nose as Oliver had. Oliver's smile grew even wider, something he didn't think was possible.

"Yep. And your ears Sweetheart." Oliver reached for her hand, lacing his fingers in hers.

"Okay he is a bit bigger but that's normal. Again ten fingers, ten toes. Good body and head shape. I can say these are two perfect twins."

"How will we know which one will come out first?" Felicity asked as Natalie helped her clean up after shutting down the machine.

"When it comes time, they will decide. One will fall into position first and the other will follow. Usually twins are born within minutes of each other so don't worry."

"Thanks Natalie. For everything." Oliver grinned at her.

"My pleasure. I'll be back in a minute with those pictures and the last of your paperwork. We will see meet weekly until they come. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Felicity sighed. Natalie stepped out a moment later. "Oliver, they… they look like us."

"Well of course, Sweetheart. They are us. The best part of both of us."

"You think anything will go wrong when they come? I don't like the idea of a c-section."

Oliver moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her into his side. "I know. I don't either but like Natalie said, she's good at this and so is Sondra. They will get you all through this safe and sound. That is all I want. I don't care how they come into this world. I want two beautiful and healthy babies and a stunning and remarkable wife to leave with me. And I will do anything I need to so that happens." Oliver kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you too. So much."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: so totally miscouted the number of chapters for today... only 4 today... not 5... sorry**

 **Special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to see tonight's episode!**

 **Special disclosure: I am not a mother... have never given birth... so anything dealing with the pregnancy I have researched online... if it is wrong please remember this is fiction and only for enjoyment not to be considered factual in any way**

"So I think I'm ready. At least I am calling it." Felicity huffed as she emerged from the bathroom. She was dressed in a stunning short red chiffon dress. The skirt was pleated and floated down to her knees. It hung over her belly from a thin black belt. The bodice was a chiffon piece with a lace overlay that ran up to her neckline. She had her two necklaces from Oliver, the puzzle piece pendant and the locket, hanging from her neck as the arrow bangle bounced on her wrist. She also had a simple pair of earrings shaped like presents in place along with the emerald ring. She finished the look with a simple pair of red flats with tiny black bows on top of the toes.

It was Friday and the night of the QI holiday party. She had decided to be festive and dress in red for the occasion.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart." Oliver grinned as he stepped up to her. He was dressed impeccably in a black wool suit and a bright blue satin tie.

"Hey where is your holiday spirit? You wear those colors all the time. I'm surprised I am having to ask you to wear green."

"I will have you know that I wear green all the time too." Oliver smiled as he pulled his sleeve back to show off the deep green watch she gave him for their wedding. He wears it daily which she knows and it makes her smile everyday as she watches him put it on. "And I do have holiday spirit. See?" Oliver notes as he twisted his wrists to show off the small Christmas tree cufflinks he had there then pulled out his tie to show the phrase 'Kiss me under the mistletoe' and a sprig of mistletoe stitched into the bottom of his tie.

The sight of the tie made Felicity burst into a fit of laughter. "That is _definitely not_ one you picked out."

"Nope. Connor did. Well he said he did but I have a feeling Tommy had a hand in it. They went shopping the other day for it." Oliver chuckled as he placed his tie back in place. "I needed them to pick something up for me."

"What?" Felicity wondered curiously. She had been so surprised by his gifts as of late for Connor for Hanukkah. Each one was related to Harry Potter in some way and made the young boy so happy.

"This." Oliver smiled as he pulled a small box out of his breast pocket and held it out for her to take.

"Oliver! You shouldn't have."

"Felicity, you are my wife and that means I get to spoil you just like I do our children. I want to start a tradition for us. Since we now own and run QI together, I want us to celebrate that. So each year on the night of our holiday party, I want us to exchange a small gift."

"But I don't have anything for you." Felicity was touched by just how much Oliver wanted to embrace the life they were building and celebrate the little things in that life.

"This year my gift involves yours so I will let you know my wish once you open that up."

Felicity didn't need to be told twice. She ripped through the paper and popped the lid to the box open then gasped. Inside was a stunning charm bracelet that was Christmas themed. Each charm seemed to match the 12 days of Christmas.

"My wish is that I want us to really embrace this first Christmas together as a couple. A family. So I want to ask you, will you let me take you away for a few days at the cabin? Just our family. Connor too. I just want a few moments that is just our small family and not the whole team."

"But what if…?" Felicity trailed off as she glanced down at her belly.

"They will be fine and we will only be about 30 minutes outside the city so if we need to I can get you back here to the hospital in no time. Please?"

Felicity stared up into Oliver's puppy dog eyes and melted. She really was amazed that she could fall deeper in love with this man than she already was. But somehow he made it happen.

"Of course we can. I would love nothing more than to spend a couple days with my boys."

"Great! Okay now that that is settled, do you want to wear your bracelet?"

"Of course! I love it already." Felicity smiled as she watched Oliver pull the bracelet out of the box then set the box aside and placed it onto her wrist, opposite her arrow bangle. He kissed the wrist softly then smiled up at her.

"Ready Mrs. Queen?"

"As I'll ever be. These contractions are no joke." Felicity winced as she turned to put on her coat.

"Sweetheart if you're that bad off, maybe you should stay home. No one would blame you."

"Not on your life. This is the first Christmas party at this company. Our company. And I plan on being there for it. Plus I can sit down there and enjoy the party, which would be what I would be doing at home anyway. Well sitting. Not enjoying the party since it wouldn't be here. And I'm babbling. Let's go before it gets worse."

"Still cute to me." Sara smiled as she stepped into their room. "Nyssa and I will be watching Connor for you guys. Dad asked Donna out for dinner tonight."

"Yeah she told me that on the phone. You don't mind?"

"Nope. We're just going to hang out and relax, maybe do a bit more apartment hunting. I think Tommy and Laurel found theirs today. It looked great. Plus we have a bunch of wedding things to decide on."

"Well if you need anything, you know how to reach us. Connor can stay up since he doesn't have school until after the new year. Just no sugar too late or he will be up all night. And no fighting or training. I want to make sure he is safe when it happens so I am always to be there." Oliver instructed.

Sara laughed and shook her head. "Got it, _Dad_. Now go and have fun."

Felicity and Oliver were about to start down the stairs when a new contraction started. Felicity breathed through it, Oliver rubbing at her lower back the whole time to ease it. Finally it passed. "Okay I should be good for at least another hour or so."

"You sure?" Oliver's tone laced in concern.

"I'm going but we may not stay late. Okay?"

"Whatever you need Sweetheart." Oliver helped Felicity down the stairs and out to the car, worried over the frequency of her contractions.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Hey Sweetheart?" Oliver called as he moved throughout the house. He had come home early and was looking for Felicity. She had not been feeling well the day before but today she want him to go ahead and go train with the team. Thea was skipping out to help her find a gown for New Year's Eve, even though she was sure she would not be going out. Felicity kept saying that the twins would be arriving before then. Now it was the Saturday before Christmas, December 19th. She was officially 32 weeks and 2 days through her pregnancy and ready for it to be over.

He crossed into the playroom they had set up downstairs in one of the spare parlor rooms. Oliver had let Connor choose everything that was in there and had spent an entire day in the toy store with him doing so over the summer. There was a built in house in one corner for the kids to play pretend in, as well as a dress up corner complete with a stage. There were cubbies along the walls on two sides for storage of all the toys Connor had picked out plus places to hang up drawings. It looked like a kid's paradise. Along one wall was a doorway that lead to the backyard. The doors remained locked from the outside but it coated the room in natural light. There in the doorway was Felicity, rubbing her back and belly.

He stood there and watched as the afternoon sunlight danced around her and seemed to warm her up. It had begun to drop in temperature and last night it had snowed again. Winter had finally come and not a moment too soon. Connor was excited to see his first white Christmas.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Oliver smiled as he moved to stand behind Felicity, rubbing her back for her now. "In pain?"

"Just a bit. Thea had me at several shops today and I think I just overdid it. So I came to relax. The twins like to be in their rooms. It calms them and helps me to get them to rest. Well usually. Today they are being stubborn. Wonder where they get that from?" Felicity eyed Oliver playfully.

"Could be either of us. Need I remind you how many times I tried to steer you away from trouble only to find you deep in it later on?" Oliver snickered as he moved to sit Felicity down in a nearby chair. He started to rub her legs and feet, easing some of the strain put on them that day. "I was thinking… if you're not too tired… maybe we could have a date night?"

"Why not. Could be our last for a while. Mom says that we are going to hate leaving them alone after they arrive and I get it. I had a hard time leaving Connor behind as well."

"I remember. You were in tears when we left at the airport for our honeymoon and couldn't wait to get home that last day."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the taunting tone Oliver's voice had taken. "So what did you have planned? Please nothing fancy. I can't get all dressed up right now."

"Nothing fancy. Just you and me. Maybe dinner and then taking in some of the lights of the city? I love the way the city glows this time of year." Oliver smiled sweetly at her. She thought over the idea and nodded in agreement. "Great. Now let's get you ready. It's going to be really cold tonight so I want you bundled up to stay warm. Plus if need be I can cuddle up with you as well."

/\

/\

/\

/\

Felicity blow out another breath as she tried to breathe through the pain of another contraction. "Man they don't kid around when they say giving birth is a lot of pain." she grunted as she breathed out again, gripping Oliver's hand tightly.

They had ventured out for their date night, enjoying a quiet dinner at Table Salt before strolling the streets to look at the holiday lights and displays. They had just moved into a tunnel of lighted trees that lead to a nearby park when the contractions hit her strong.

"Felicity, you're sure we shouldn't go to the hospital? They are worse today than they were yesterday. And closer together."

"I know. They have gotten worse and definitely closer together. Especially since I was at 30 minutes or so this morning and now I'm at about 15. I just think it's not time yet. Like Natalie said, they'll let us…" Felicity stopped suddenly as the contraction deepened and she felt something wet start to grow down her leg. She was dressed warmly in fleece lined jeans, a grey thick turtleneck, and a soft cream colored peacoat. She had a grey Burberry scarf wrapped around her neck and a ski cap atop her head. She had finished the look off with a pair of black fleece lined ankle boots.

She paused for a moment then looked down at herself. Oliver was just about to help her sit down when she froze in place. He was dressed warmly in jeans, boots, a grey turtleneck and a bomber style leather jacket with a fleece collar. "Felicity? Sweetheart? What is it?"

"Water." Felicity whispered as she tried to get her brain to start working again.

"Water?"

"Water. Broke." Felicity whispered then she felt a sharp pain and she screamed out while clutching her belly.

Oliver was still trying to piece together what she meant. In a flash, it hit him. Water broke. Her water broke. She's in labor. "Babies? Now?"

Felicity could only nod her head as she continued to breathe through her painful contraction.

"Okay. Okay. We can do this. We're ready. I've got the bags in the car and we can get to the hospital in no time. Okay. Um… so we um…"

"Oliver. Car. Now."

"Right. You're right. I'll get the car."

"No get _me_ to the car! Then to the hospital. Now!" Felicity yelled through clenched teeth as she finished her contraction.

"Right. Sorry. Okay here we go." Oliver braced her against him and helped her walk quickly to the car. He loaded her inside and within minutes they were headed to the hospital.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Hey Man. Thought you were on a date night." Dig smiled as he answered his phone.

"Change of plans. Need you to call everyone. Tell them Felicity went into labor. We're at Starling General now."

"She what?!"

"Yep. Guess the twins decided tonight was time."

"Good thing we've been ready for weeks." Dig heard Felicity note in the background.

"Okay. I'll call everyone. Need anything?"

"My mom! I want my mom." Felicity cried.

Dig felt his heart break. He remembered all the pain Lyla had gone through with Sara and Felicity was doing twice the work this time. "Got it. I'm sure as soon as I call Donna, Lance will have her a police escort waiting so she will be there as soon as possible Lis. Just try to relax and breathe." Dig hung up and shook his head. "Roy is going to win that pot and we will never hear the end of it."

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Hello Mr. Diggle. What can I do for you tonight?" Lance asked as he answered Donna's phone.

"I need you to get Donna to Starling General as fast as you can. Felicity is in labor and asking for her."

"Felicity's in labor?! When?"

"Just a bit ago. Oliver called me from the hospital. They already have her there and getting ready."

"I'll get her there. Don't worry. I'll also have words with the staff so we can all wait there and not be pushed out when they do come."

"Thanks. I have a few more calls to make then we'll be heading that way. Lyla is working on getting a babysitter. And Raisa is probably going to be it. She has Connor right now."

"Just be careful. That snow has made the roads bad and the crazies come out during bad weather."

"Will do, Captain." With that, Dig hung up and started calling the rest of the team and family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: here it is... birth of the twins! Enjoy!**

 **Special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to see tonight's episode!**

 **Special disclosure: I am not a mother... have never given birth... so anything dealing with the pregnancy I have researched online... if it is wrong please remember this is fiction and only for enjoyment not to be considered factual in any way**

"How are we doing in here?" Natalie asked brightly as she moved into the room, followed closely by Sondra. Donna had not shown up yet but Oliver assured Felicity she would be there soon. "Let's see where we are."

Felicity had been stripped out of her clothes, with Oliver's help of course, and into a maternity hospital gown that Thea had bought her. Oliver had just finished helping her pull her hair up and away into a braid to help calm her down. Now she was laid out in a hospital bed with a blanket thrown across her legs. Natalie and Sondra moved her legs into the braces at the end of the bed, ones they would be using during the delivery as well. Soon Natalie was settled down between her legs checking on Felicity's progress. Felicity felt embarrassed at the position and had the entire pregnancy. It was her least favorite part of check ups. She looked away as she felt Natalie move her fingers inside to test the opening for the babies. "So you're at 4 centimeters which means we are about halfway there. We need you at 10. I want to do an ultrasound to make sure the babies are in a good position to come out. They seemed ready the other day because they heads were downwards but I just want to check."

Felicity nodded along as she watched Sondra set up the ultrasound machine. Soon the sound of two very fast heartbeats filled the room. "Are they supposed to be that fast?" Oliver asked, concerned that something had already gone wrong.

"Yes that's okay. We are monitoring both heart beats as well as Mommy's so we will know if something goes wrong." Natalie explained as she moved the wand around the crest of Felicity's belly. "Looks like they are in perfect position and all ready to come out. They will be dropping a bit further down, which will be uncomfortable and painful, but will also make the delivery faster because you will get to that 10 centimeters that way. If you need anything, page a nurse and they will get it for you. When you are around 6 or 8 is when I will have the epidural administered. Until then just breathe through any contractions and keep track of the time they last and the time between and just enjoy this moment. When we are done here, you will have two beautiful babies in your arms."

"Thanks Natalie. For everything." Oliver smiled as he sat back down next to Felicity on the bed, wrapping his arm around her.

As soon as Natalie and Sondra were out the room, Felicity curled into Oliver; needing his warmth for comfort. "Where's my mom? Dig said he would get her here."

"She'll be here Sweetheart. They all will be. No one is going to miss this."

"I only want you and Mom in here though."

"I understand and that is what we have planned. Dig is going to stand guard along with Sara and the rest will be down the hall waiting for the good news. When you are ready and feel up to it, they will come and see the babies. Not a moment before."

"And no one holds them until we _both_ do, right?"

"Of course. They need to know Mommy and Dad before they meet everyone else." Oliver noted as he ran his hand up and down her upper arm, trying to calm her.

"Oliver I don't think I can do this."

Oliver turned so he was staring right at her and could see the fear and terror in her eyes. "Felicity Meghan Queen, you are the most remarkable, strongest, bravest woman I know. I know you can do this because I know two things. One I love you more than I could ever possibly say and two I believe in you. We can do this. Together. Like we do everything great."

Felicity reached up and kissed him sweetly. The moment got away from them and a throat clearing pulled them back to reality. They looked up to see Lance standing there smiling. "Hey Sweetie. You good?"

"Yeah. Oliver is doing great. Where's Mom?"

"She is here. I wanted to make sure you were ready for her. You know how your mother is."

"Thanks. And thank you for getting her here."

"My pleasure. Good luck. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything. We have taken over one of the private waiting rooms. I also have the hospital blocked off from the paparazzi. They got word that you two were here and now they want to first bit of news. Walter is calling the lawyer from QI. He and Laurel have non-disclosures for everyone to sign. That way they say a peep and you can sue."

"Thank you. You guys didn't have to…" Oliver started only to be cut off.

"You're family and we watch out for our own." With that Lance smiled and moved out of the way for Donna to step into the room then closed the door.

"Oh my baby girl! You're having your babies!" Donna cooed as she moved towards Felicity, dropping her coat and purse in a chair along the way.

"Mom, I don't think I can do this. I can't be a mom."

"Felicity, you listen to me. You are already a fantastic mom. Look at all the good you have done with Connor. He is the happiest 8 year old I have ever seen. And you are always willing to put them and their happiness and safety before yourself. That is why I know you are a great mother and will continue to be one. And as for doing this, if you can stare down juiced up crazy super soldiers and assassin leaders without batting an eye; then you can do this. Now what did the doctor say you were at?"

"4 centimeters. The babies are in good position but they need to drop a bit more."

"Okay well we will let them work on that for a bit but if need be there are tricks for that as well. For now you need to relax. And I have just the thing." Donna pulled out Felicity's tablet and pulled open her Netflix app.

Opening a show, Felicity giggled. "Doctor Who?! Really Mom?"

"It is the only thing I know that relaxes you that you can do with me present." Donna teased as she glared at the young couple who both blushed. Felicity let her eyes fall back to the tablet and began watching her show, pausing only when a contraction was severe enough to pull her focus away.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"It's time." Were the two words that set both Felicity and Oliver's heart racing. It was a little after 3 in the morning on December 20th. They had been at the hospital for nearly 7 hours waiting for the twins to arrive. Almost an hour prior, Natalie had come in and seen Felicity was at 7 centimeters and went ahead with the epidural. Now it was time to bring their babies into the world. Sondra and Natalie were dressed as nurses helped Oliver and Donna into their gowns and masks as well.

Next thing she knew, Felicity had her legs up in the air and open while Donna stood on her right, holding her hand, and Oliver was mirrored on her left, her hand clasped in his as he petted her head as well. Natalie looked up at her. "Okay after your next contraction you are going to give me one big push. Okay?" her voice was muffled by the mask but Felicity nodded along with her. She looked around and saw that the room was filled with nurses who were standing around. They were waiting to take the babies, clean and measure them, before returning them to Mommy and Dad.

Suddenly her vision blurred. She glanced at Oliver and saw his face clearly. "Let's take those off for now. Just until we know it is safe. Okay?"

She smiled up at him as she saw him close up her glasses and sit the on the table behind him, close enough that when she needed them he could reach them. She felt a tinge and knew it was a sign of an oncoming contraction. Soon she was finishing breathing through the pain only to hear Natalie shout, "Push!" She pushed down with all her might and felt a severe pain in her belly, one she had never felt before. She was worried that something was wrong but Natalie said, "Great! Perfect! Doing good. Okay again big push!"

Felicity pushed again and when she finished that breath, she flopped back down on the bed, panting.

"Doing great. You're doing so great Baby Girl." Donna cooed next to her. Then she felt Oliver's hand wiping away some sweat from her forehead while he pressed his into her temple. He kept whispering his love for her. His devotion to her. How she was his everything. It was so sweet it nearly broke her heart.

"Okay, time for another big push." Felicity pushed again, screaming as the pain began to hit her badly. Soon she was out of breath and laid back down. "Okay the baby is crowning. I need you to not push okay. Felicity whatever you do, fight the urge to push for me. We are going to let your body do the work here."

"Sounds good cause I'm tired. And I still have a ways to go."

"Yes but it will be over soon. I promise." Oliver whispered as he wiped her forehead again. She felt the contraction come over her and gripped his hand. "Breathe. Just breathe. Relax. Think about rocking little Tommy to sleep. Bathing little Harper." Felicity focused on the images he was describing and soon she felt an uncomfortable tingling and Natalie noted that she was doing great.

She saw a nurse step up, to start to clean the baby's nose and mouth, then step back. "Okay Felicity we need one more push so we can get the shoulders and torso out. So next contraction, give it all you got."

Felicity nodded then saw Oliver turned to face her. He cupped her hand in his like he was going to arm wrestle her and wrapped his other hand behind her neck. As she felt the contraction come on, she worked with it and soon they heard a screaming baby's cry filled the room. A soft giggle burst from both of them as they turned to see their baby.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad. Our prince has arrived. Now let's get that sister of his to join the party." Natalie stated as she passed the baby aside after clamping the umbilical cord. "Before we start, Dad do you want to do the honors?" She held out a pair of surgical scissors to him. Oliver nodded and moved to cut the cord, following closely the instructions given to him. Felicity felt another contraction coming on and started to breathe as Oliver gave up the scissors and took back his place beside his wife.

"He's beautiful. Perfect. Thank you." His eyes shined with unshed tears as Felicity smiled up at him. Then Natalie was back in place and telling her to push again. This time it felt easier. She made a long push then got to take a breathe between contractions. She saw the nurses working to clean and measure little Tommy and she longed to hold him already. "Soon Sweetheart. Soon. First we need to get our princess here." Oliver whispered to her as he caught on to her mindset. She nodded and when the next contraction came she started pushing again. Towards the end, Natalie yelled for her to stop pushing. That the baby was crowning again. A few moments later, Felicity watched as the same nurse as before stepped in and clean little Harper's nose and mouth, then stepped away.

"Okay Felicity, one final push again and we will have your princess here too. Come on, push!" And when the next contraction hit, Felicity did just that and the sweet cry of her baby girl filled the room. A bubble of chuckles and tears washed over her and she saw the same reaction out of Oliver. He leaned in and kissed her over and over, his mask torn away the moment their children were here.

"Okay Dad, want the honor again?" Natalie smiled from behind her mask as she held out the scissors for him again.

Oliver moved to cut the cord and watched as the nurses took his princess away. They cleaned her and measured her while he stood watching over both his children. Felicity was in tears on the bed, dying to hold her children. Donna moved around the bed to help clean her up and place her glasses back on her face. "Baby Girl, you did so great. They are too precious. Beautiful just like you."

"Okay we need one last thing." Natalie stated as she moved back in to clean Felicity up. Soon the afterbirth was passed and Natalie and Sondra had clean her up completely. They lowered her legs and helped raise up her bed. "Is Mommy ready to meet her babies?" Natalie asked as she moved to grab Harper, who was swaddled in a soft pink blanket. Sondra had Tommy in her arms. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed next to her as they handed the babies off to them. Felicity took Tommy into her left arm and Harper in her right.

"Oh my… they're so tiny." Felicity's voice was dripping with unshed tears and joyous emotions.

"Little under 4 and a half pounds for Tommy and just over 4 for Harper. But both very healthy for their ages." Natalie explained as she smiled at the couple.

Felicity saw a flash go off and knew her mom was taking photos but she didn't care. Her world was in her arms right now. "Oliver, they're perfect."

"Just like their mother." He grinned as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Oliver stepped out the room for a moment after Felicity was settled with the babies. Donna was helping her get freshened up so that she could greet the family. Oliver smiled at Dig and Sara and waved for them to follow him. Once he was in the waiting room with the rest of the party, he announced, "They're here! Thomas Alan Queen and Harper Lillian Queen. Born just a minute a 3 seconds apart.

Little Tommy weighed 4lb7oz and Harper was 4lb2oz. They were both 18" long. I have the first pictures as well." Oliver pulled up the phone in his hand and started to show them off.

Lance was the one to ask quietly, "How Felicity?"

"She is perfect. She was remarkable the whole time. Amazing really. She is a bit worn out but she wants everyone to come see before she goes to sleep for a well deserved nap." Oliver walked them all back to the room and knocked on the door. A soft 'Come in.' came from the other side and he entered followed closely by Thea, Roy and Tommy. Dig, Lyla, Sara, Nyssa, Lance and Laurel were just behind them.

"Hi!" Felicity smiled as she held the two babies in her arms. Thea gasped as she saw the pink and blue bundles. "Okay so I don't want any fighting over them. They are tired just like me. But I want Tommy to come here first." Tommy stepped up unsure for a moment. "Since you are one of his co-godfathers, I figured you should have first dibs at hold our Tommy." Felicity moved so Oliver could take little Tommy from her and place him in Tommy's arms.

Donna was back to snapping photos and caught the second Tommy held his godson in his arms. Tears could be seen in his eyes as he looked down on the small baby who already had soft dark hairs on his head. Little Tommy opened his eyes and these amazing greenish blue eyes stared right back at him. "Hey there pal. I'm your Uncle Tommy. Your Mommy and Dad love you so much. Just like they love me and that why we share a name. And I promise nothing will ever take that love away." Tommy whispered as he bounced the baby slightly in his arms. Laurel crossed the room to stand with him and looked down on the small child. The baby looked up and reached out for her. "This is your Aunt Laurel. She's amazing and you are going to love her. She's also your godmother. And I am one of your godfathers. The other one you will meet soon." Felicity was confused until he smiled. "I called Barry and told him. The whole Central City crew will be invading town sometime tomorrow afternoon. Be prepared."

"Thank you Tommy. I didn't even think to call them." Oliver smiled at him as he put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Barry could be here in a second but I told him to wait and let you guys rest a bit. So he is going to head this way with the team."

"Thank you Tommy." Felicity smiled.

"Now for our princess. She was the last to show up but like all Queen women she had to make a grand entrance." Felicity giggled. "Roy, Sara, Nyssa. Come meet you god-daughter." Roy was the first one around the bed and Oliver held his daughter out for him to hold. Sara and Nyssa mirrored him on his sides and smiled down at the small baby girl.

"Lis, she's perfect. She's cute. Looks nothing like Ollie." Sara teased.

"Oh no! She has her dad's eyes and smile. She is going to try to get out of a lot of trouble with those. I guarantee it." Donna laughed as she took a few more pictures.

Tommy turned to Thea and smiled. "Speedy, come hold your nephew." Thea came around to his side and he passed the baby gently to his half sister. Thea looked down and smiled.

"He really does look like a prince. Lis, Ollie, you may have another heart breaker on your hands here."

"Nope we have another gentleman. Speaking of, where's Connor?" Felicity asked.

"Because of the late hour we left him with Raisa at the house. We'll bring him by in the morning. Walter headed home as well but said he would be back and to call if we needed him." Dig explained as he stepped up and gazed down at Oliver's son over Thea's shoulder. He moved to look at little Harper then to congratulate the couple. Soon the others were swapping babies around and congratulating the couple on their new blessings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: so here are the final 3 chapters... thank you all for reading and your kind words during this entire series... sorry it took so long but muse and life were problems... hoping I have them straightened out now**

 **As always reviews are welcome and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow because if I did we would have it tonight and not be waitin all month long... I LOATHE hiatuses**

Bright light welcomed her as she shifted and began to stir. She pried her eyes open only to find Oliver across the room, bouncing and soothing a pink bundle in his arms. He was softly talking to her.

"I promise Harper, no one will ever hurt you or your brothers or Mommy. You four are my world and I would do anything for you all. And I know you won't understand this now but when you start dating, I want you to find someone you believe in so much. Just like your Mommy does me. Because that person will know how precious you and your love is and will work everyday to deserve it. Trust me. I do for your mommy."

"And you earn it everyday too." Felicity smiled at her husband, moved at all the love and devotion he had for her.

Oliver turned to find Felicity waking up and shifting to sit up. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"A little weak and wiped out but better. What time is it?"

"Around lunch. Harper woke up a bit cranky so I was trying to calm her down so you and Tommy could rest." He nodded towards the side of her bed where she find two bassinets and one still housing their son. "You ready to feed?"

"Sure. Not quite sure how though."

"Want me to get the nurse to help?"

"Sure. Please. I really don't want to mess it up." Felicity huffed as she felt embarrassed by not knowing how to breastfeed her children.

"Sweetheart, you're new at this. So am I. We not know anything about all this so we are going to have to be patient. We will learn it and get better. That's part of being a parent. Learning as we go through this all." Oliver smiled at her as he handed Harper off to her and kissed her forehead. He moved to get the nurse but heard Felicity whisper to Harper.

"That's your Uncle Dig talking through Dad. Trust me." They huffed a laugh as he left the room. He walked out into the hall only to find Donna and Lance walking towards the room with flowers and balloons in hand.

"Mom? Lance? What are you guys doing here? Everything okay with Connor?"

Donna smiled at him. "Yes Sweetie. He's downstairs in the gift shop with Thea and Walter. They were out first thing this morning shopping for the twins. I came to help her set up for feedings."

"And I figured you two would like a good meal since I'm sure neither of you have eaten since dinner last night. How is she? How's the twins?" Lance grinned at him as he held up a bag filled with pastries for them and a couple cups of coffee, one which was decaf for Felicity.

"They're all perfect. Felicity was just getting started Mom if you wanna go in."

"Okay." Donna turned and handed the flowers she held in her arms to Lance. "How about you boys stay out here. Oliver, Dig is downstairs with a change of clothes for you so how about you go hunt him down and get cleaned up a bit. By the time you boys are done with that, we'll be done here and you can bring Connor and everyone else back up here."

"Sounds great. Any word from Central City?"

"Yeah they called first thing this morning. They will be here in about an hour. Rob and Darren are bringing them by the house to drop off their bags then straight here to see everyone." Lance explained as he escorted Oliver away from the room. This was the first time Oliver had been away from Felicity or the twins since they arrived at the hospital and Lance could tell it was difficult for the younger man. "They'll be fine. They're safe here and Donna will help her out with everything she needs. Then she will show you what she needs later. Trust me, Felicity will have you trained in changing diapers and making bottles in no time." He huffed a laugh as they walked away. They made it down the hall and to the elevator just in time to meet up with the rest of the family.

Connor was the first to spot Oliver. "Dad!" He ran into Oliver's arms and hugged him. "Is everything okay? Is Mommy and the babies okay?"

"Yeah Buddy they are perfect. Mommy is feeding the babies right now so we're going to give her a bit."

"Will I get to see them?"

"Of course. They need to meet their older brother."

"Aunt Thea said that they are really small so I have to be careful and gentle with them right now."

"She's right. But Mommy and I will make sure you know how to hold them and take care of them so you can't hurt them. It'll be okay, Buddy." Oliver smiled at his son, knowing how much he wanted to help with the babies already. "Wanna see pictures of them?" Connor nodded so Oliver pulled out his phone and pulled up the photos he had taken just that morning. "That's little Tommy and that's Harper. Tommy is the older one by a minute and 3 seconds." Oliver explained as he pointed at the image on his phone.

"They're so cute and small and pink. Are they supposed to look like that?"

Oliver chuckled softly. "Yeah Buddy. Natalie said that will change in the next few days. Mommy and the babies have to stay here one more day and night but we get to take them home tomorrow."

"So they'll be home for Christmas?" Connor's eyes shined with excitement.

"Yep. We will have a full family Christmas, Buddy." Oliver smiled down at his son then pressed a kiss to the top of his head as Connor grasped the phone and studied the image.

"Ollie, we have some clothes for you. Wanna get cleaned up?" Thea noted as she raised her hand to show a couple of shopping bags and a duffel in them.

"Thanks Speedy. I definitely would like to. Then I need to talk to Rebecca about releasing a press release about the birth. I will also need to talk to the board about taking my leave."

"Don't worry about that, my boy." Walter smiled. "I called Mr. Marks and Mr. Foster this morning and explained the circumstances. They said take your time. With the holidays this week and next, the company will be taking a few days off anyway. We have two short weeks then will go back to normal in the New Year. Marks said we will evaluate the standing then and if need be I can take the CEO position for a temporary basis again until you return fully. He told me to assure you that the company is safe and will be waiting for you _both_ to return in your own time. Right now Felicity and the twins should be your focus."

"Thank you Walter." Oliver smiled as he pulled the man into a gentle hug.

"You're welcome and congratulations. Your parents would be so happy for you today."

"I know they would be."

"And I already called Rebecca. She will be issuing a small notice about the birth to all news outlets then we can do a follow up with Max once everyone settles and everything dies down. She wanted to know if you wanted to include a photo."

"Not at this time."

"Oliver, it may get the dogs off your doorstep; if you get what I mean." Lance noted.

"I know but Felicity would not want the kids paraded in front of those vultures. Not yet. We are doing this at our speed and in our time. In our own way and with our say. Nothing will happen without us approving. When we get released tomorrow, Dig will have us covered so we can leave without problem."

"And I will have extra security here as well." Lance added. "Better safe than sorry. I'll make sure it is set up for you all to go out a private exit so no press can harass you."

"Thank you." Oliver nodded as he accepted the added protection, knowing the older man was just wanting to protect those he cared for just like Oliver was doing. "Now I think I need to get cleaned up then we will all head in and see the twins and Felicity."

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Honey, you did great." Donna stated as she moved the last of the towels back into the hamper for the nurses.

"You sure? I mean Tommy was a bit difficult it get started and Harper seemed to not be comfortable no matter how I held her."

"But they both ate. It's a learning experience for all of you. You'll get better with time. Trust me."

A quick rap on the door drew the attention away. "One sec." Donna called. She helped Felicity get settled back into her gown then moved to open the door. "Hey! We're all ready in here."

"How did it go?" Oliver asked as he stepped into the room.

"A little bumpy but she'll get better with time and practice." Donna smiled at him. She moved back towards the side of the room. "Thea dear, did you bring that bag with you?"

"Yes Donna got it right here." Thea held up a shopping bag for her to take. Donna grasped it and set it aside for now. Connor stepped in the room next, quiet and somber which was new for him.

"Connor, Sweetie, is everything okay?" Felicity asked as she smiled down at him.

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure it was okay to be in here. If the babies are sleeping, I can see them…" Connor noted shyly as he stood near the doorway, hugging two small teddy bears - a pink one and a blue one, each with a colorful block in its grasp - he had picked out for the twins.

"Oh Sweetie. It's okay. They just ate so they probably will be sleepy soon but I want you to meet you baby brother and sister. I know you want to too." Connor smiled brightly as he moved towards the bed to stand next to her. "But can I have a hug first? I missed my other son last night."

Connor giggled as he climbed up on the bed and hugged her. "I missed you too Mommy. Can I stay here with you tonight?"

Felicity looked up at Oliver as tears formed in her eyes. How could she say no to a simple request like that?

Fortunately her mother saw the tension and stepped in. "But Connor, I thought we were baking Christmas cookies tonight? Remember you and Quentin were going to make sure I didn't blow up the kitchen."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Is that okay Mommy? I can stay if you want. Or bring some for you tomorrow."

"I would love some… extra chocolaty please!" Felicity beamed at him.

"Ready to meet your baby brother and sister, Buddy?" Oliver asked as he moved closer to the bed. He had Harper in his arms already while Thea held Tommy. Connor moved so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed and smiled brightly again. Oliver slowly passed Harper to him and sat her down in Connor's lap. "Connor say hello to your baby sister, Harper."

Connor took her small hand in his and smiled down at her. "My little sister. Like Thea is for you Dad?"

"Yep." Thea grinned happily.

Connor looked back down at his half sister and grinned. He studied how small she was compared to him. The only baby he really remembered was Sara and a couple younger siblings some of his classmates had but he had never seen a baby so small before. When she began to stir and cry, he got upset and looked towards Oliver and Felicity for guidance. "Talk to her Sweetie. It's okay. Babies cry. A lot."

Connor glanced back at Harper then softly brushed her rose cheeks. "It's okay, Harper. I'm Connor. Your big brother. And I will always be here to protect you and help keep you safe. I promise. I will always love you." he whispered as he leaned forward and lifted her just enough to kiss her head. Oliver and Diggle smiled proudly at the tender moment while Felicity, Thea and Donna fought back tears. Lance and Walter, who had ventured into the room and sat down all the balloons, flowers and gifts chuckled at the scene.

Oliver moved around the bed to sit on Connor's other side, boxing him in between his parents. Thea smiled at the image as she took a step up and placed little Tommy down into Connor's lap as well, moving Harper a bit to make room. "Now Connor this is your little brother Tommy. I know you two are going to be as thick as thieves just like your dad and Tommy were growing up. But you still need to protect him as well."

"I will Aunt Thea. Always." Connor boasted as he took one of Tommy's hand in his left while he held Harper's in his right. "My baby sister and brother." He whispered, his voice dripping in awe. "This is the best Christmas gift I ever got." Oliver laughed at that as it set in that he now had a full family to celebrate with and would for the rest of his life. Then Connor got a mischievous smile on his face. "But a dog would make it even better!"

The room erupted in laughter as the two new parents gasped at the boy's observation. "Man, Ollie! He really is your son." Thea laughed. Soon the room was filled with well wishes and talk of the holiday activities to come.

They had been there about thirty minutes when Felicity decided she was ready to freshen up a bit. She knew that Team Flash would be there soon and the babies were down for a nap right now so it was perfect time. "Oliver, do you think you can help me clean up a bit? I just want to wipe off and maybe comb my hair and change clothes before the others get here."

"Sure Sweetheart." Oliver smiled as he moved from the chair next to her bed to help her up. Connor was seating on Thea's lap as he watched the babies sleep in their bassinets and talking quietly with Donna about the cookies they would make that night.

"Thea, where did you pack my clothes off to?" Felicity asked as she stood up and Oliver helped her keep her gown closed in the back. She knew she had clothes in the hospital bag they had packed for just this reason, as well as a few toiletries that she might need. The bag had been in the chair Thea was now sitting in when the family had arrived that morning.

"Over here. Do you want me to change the twins into their onesies as well? I got them a couple cute ones to wear."

Felicity looked at the sleeping babies and knew that as soon as anyone moved them they would wake. "I don't know. I want them to sleep as much as they can."

"Well Darren just text and said the rest should be here in about 30 minutes so they are going to get woken up either way." Diggle shrugged as he handed her the bag Thea had given him to pass along.

"Okay then. Speedy go ahead but be careful."

"I know. Sheesh a dad a day and already over protective." Thea chuckled.

Connor smiled sweetly and asked, "Can I help?"

"Sure Buddy. Just listen to your Aunt okay?" Oliver smiled down at his son as he crossed into the en-suite bathroom with Felicity.

Soon they had washed her down with a few wipes she had packed, brushed her hair and teeth, braided her hair again, and changed her into some comfy maternity pajamas so that she could feed when needed without striping all the way out of her shirt. She also took a couple minutes to put on a bit of makeup, wanting to feel a bit more presentable for everyone coming. The room had already started to get an influx of gift deliveries. The board had sent over flowers as well as some of the major investors in the company. Felicity had already placed to two small bears that Connor had bought into the bassinets with the babies and had Diggle take all the other gifts to their car. She intended on opening them all at home when she was better rested.

The room had been flooded with balloons and flowers before she awoke. The first ones she saw was a large, stunning arrangement of sterling roses. Their dusty lavender purple color standing out from the sea of white, yellow, pink, and blue flowers. When she kept staring at them, Oliver finally fessed up that they were from him and he wanted his flowers to stand out from the rest. She smiled happily at that idea.

"So I know Christmas is in a few days but I decided to get you something early. Well actually I decided that when you gave birth to the twins, not matter when they came, I would give you this." Oliver grinned as he dug around in the hospital bag to find what he was looking for. Slowly he pulled out a small, beautifully wrapped gift box that was colored in blue, pink and yellow touches. Felicity took it from him and opened it up, her smiled stretching across her face. As soon as she saw what was inside, she gasped. There resting on a soft pillow of velvet were two sparkling bracelets. One was pink; the other blue. They each had a charm on it stating boy or girl respectively along with glass and silver charms that represent a baby.

"Baby!" Felicity gushed as her fingers brushed across them.

Oliver set the box down and picked up the blue one to place it on her wrist. "This is for the son you gifted me with. I will love and cherish him everyday of our lives. I will be the father he deserves."

"I know you will." Felicity whispered as she watched Oliver close the bracelet and move to grab the other one.

"This is for the daughter you blessed me with. I will protect and adore her with every breath I take. I will show her what a good man is." Oliver closed the bracelet around her wrist, seeing it rest there along with her arrow bangle that she demanded to be put on as well. He ran his thumb across all three as he held on to her for a moment longer then leaned down and kissed the inside of her wrist softly. "Thank you. I don't think I can ever say that enough. Thank you Sweetheart. For showing me the life I could have. For giving me the family I never knew I wanted so desperately. For believing I deserved to share in your amazing life. For making me so happy. Happier than I ever dreamed possible." A gentle tear fell down his cheek and she wiped it away as she cupped his cheek and smile at him.

"There was never a choice to make."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: so here are the final 3 chapters... thank you all for reading and your kind words during this entire series... sorry it took so long but muse and life were problems... hoping I have them straightened out now**

 **As always reviews are welcome and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow because if I did we would have it tonight and not be waitin all month long... I LOATHE hiatuses**

They came out of the bathroom to find the twins the center of attention. Connor was up on the bed, in the middle, with Harper and Tommy in his lap. Each of the twins were wearing new onesies that had been bought for them and not given to them by the hospital. As the new parents moved closer to their kids, they saw that Connor had on a new shirt as well. He looked up and smiled at them. "I helped dress them. It was fun!"

Felicity gazed down at his grey shirt that had "Big Brother" in bold print across the chest and smiled. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest. They saw that Harper was dressed in a cute pink onesie that had "Best Little Sister" printed on it and Tommy had a soft blue one that stated "The Little Brother" on it. She wanted to cry at the sight.

Picking up on what she was looking at, Connor smiled pleasantly. "I picked them out. It's okay, right?"

"Of course Sweetie. They're perfect."

"Good cause they look so cute in them." Thea giggled from behind her. Felicity turned to find her sister-in-law in a bright pink t-shirt that had "I Can't Keep Calm! I'm Gonna Be An Aunt!" printed on it. Felicity laughed a watery chuckle at the sight.

"Thank you Speedy. For changing the twins."

"Dig helped. Seems changing diapers is an art. Especially with boys." Thea laughed as Felicity took her seat back. Oliver sat back with her on the bed and Connor wiggled to make a bit of room. The small family looked so happy and complete in that moment that Thea had to snag a shot. She reached out with her phone and snapped a picture that was too perfect for words. In it Oliver and Felicity could be seen gazing blissfully at their three children while Connor giggled at his siblings. The babies were hidden a bit but one could make out where they seemed to be. As she looked at the photo again, an idea popped into her head. "Ollie, I know you said no photos for the press but I think Lance was right. If we give them one now that we approve of then they won't cause a scene when you all leave here tomorrow. Would be safer."

"Photo? Press? What photo?" Felicity asked, a bit confused about what was going on. She had not really had a chance to think about what was going on outside the bubble of the room.

"Speedy, I said no so drop it." Oliver growled. Felicity continued to stare at him, waiting an explanation so he finally huffed out a large breath. "We released the news to the press about the birth this morning, hoping they would leave us alone here while we handled the birth and all. Lance told me that there are a lot of reporters outside trying to get news about us and the twins so he thought that putting a photo with the announcement would be a good idea."

"He's right!" A cheerful voice noted from the doorway. The group looked up to see Max and Sammy Craig standing in the doorframe. "Congratulations you guys! Now where are those two adorable little monsters?" He and Sammy walked in and took turns playing with the babies. Max placed Sammy up on the bed beside Connor then took Tommy in his arms first. Connor was hesitant at first to let his little brother go but did and soon was telling Sammy all about dressing Harper and showing her how to hold his little sister. When Max traded off and took Harper into his arms, he smiled at the couple. "They are perfect. So adorable. But they would be with both of your genes. And I think Thea is right. Those vultures out there will be clamoring for the first shot of these two so if you release a few yourselves then the only thing they will have to fight over are shots of you all leaving the hospital, heading to the house, or running everyday errands. But those will come later."

"It just feels weird, you know. Like we're royalty or something. I mean we are acting like we just gave birth to the next rulers of this country." Felicity laughed.

"In a way you are. You are royalty as far as Starling is concerned. You are the most influential family in town. And these two, plus Connor, will one day help lead QI into the next generation." Max smiled as he bounced with Harper in his arms.

"Only if they want to. I will not force my kids into a life they don't want. I want them happy. I don't care about namesake." Oliver noted.

"And I get that but the public is different. They don't know what happens behind closed doors. It's fine that one day you might pass off QI to someone that's not your kids. But for now they want to feel like the Queen line is here and willing to lead for years to come. And these three here are key to that."

"Ollie, trust me. If I thought that it would endanger _any_ of the family, I wouldn't suggest it. I would rather deal with the press myself than parade the kids around for them. But they are going to be desperate for those photos. Money is going to get to them. The price of that shot will skyrocket and they won't be safe outside this room. That's why I say we give them what they want but on our terms."

"What do you mean? Calling Stephanie in to take photos here in the hospital?" Felicity wondered.

"No. Look at some of the photos we have caught on our phones. I think they will work great and we can email them to Rebecca so she can send them out today." Thea explained as she held out her phone and showed them the photo she had just taken a bit ago. She swiped through a few others and each made Felicity smiled brightly.

"You know, I think we make some very cute babies, Mr. Queen."

"I fully agreed, Mrs. Queen." Oliver chuckled. "Okay, Speedy. Go ahead and send her a couple. I like the one of the twins in the bassinet together."

"And I love the one of all of us on the bed. Can you send that to me as well? That is going to be my new picture on everything!" Felicity giggled joyfully.

"Sure thing Lis. And I will call Rebecca and explain that these will be the _only_ photos to be asked for. No holiday photos because that is a private family function." Thea beamed.

"Thanks Thea. That sounds great."

Max watched as he placed Harper back down on the bed with her brothers. "Well we just wanted to stop by and see the twins and give you our well wishes. If you need anything, call me."

"Thanks again Max. For everything. We'll be in touch after the holidays for another exclusive about us and the twins." Oliver stood and shook the man's hand.

"Sounds great. Come on Sammy. We've got to get going. We are going Christmas shopping with your grandparents."

"Thank you for letting me play with the babies. They are so cute." Sammy grinned as she walked out of the room with her father just behind her.

Felicity watched them leave and felt a weight lift off her chest. "You know, I never imagined finding such a good friend. And just because Connor came into our lives."

"I know what you mean. Seems a lot has happened just because of those who we have brought into our circle. We have a lot of people protecting us now." Oliver beamed as he looked around the room at his family.

"Well I have to take off. Need to go meet up with Tommy to discuss the New Year's bash at Verdant. But I will be back later and we are all having a family dinner tomorrow night at the mansion while Team Flash is in town." Thea bent down and hugged Connor then pressed a soft kiss the each of the twins' heads. "You three be the perfect angels you are for your mommy and dad." Thea hugged Felicity then moved around the bed to hug Oliver. He stood up and wrapped her up in his arms. "Ollie, they really are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Mom and Dad would have loved them."

"Thanks Speedy."

"I'll see you out. I need to do a few things as well to prepare for the short weeks at QI. Oliver, Felicity call if you need anything." Walter smiled as he hugged each of them goodbye. "And Connor, you take good care of your new sister and brother. Understand young man?"

"Yes sir." Connor boasted loudly, causing the babies who had started to fall asleep to stir and cry. He quickly soothed them by rubbing their stomachs a bit and whispering softly to them.

"Oliver, I need to make a few calls and check on a few things at the Bunker. You okay in here for a bit? Team Flash should be here soon." Dig asked as he moved to step out the room. Oliver only nodded as his attention went back to his kids.

"Well I have to get to work as well. Donna, do you want me to swing back by and get you and Connor later?"

"No. We need to go shopping for supplies for the baking tonight so we actually need to head out."

"Really?" Connor began to pout as he realized he would be leaving his family again and wouldn't see them until the next day.

"Sorry Sweetie but I don't have half the stuff we need to make cookies. And we are going to be making a lot since you wanted to give a bunch to the other people in my building and a few others at QI. Remember?"

Connor nodded sadly then looked at his parents. "Sweetie, the babies are tired so they need to rest. They have had a lot of excitement and Team Flash is only going to excite them even more. How's about you go with Bubbe and bake cookies for everyone and even some extras for us. Then tomorrow, after you deliver them to everyone you can come here and by then we will all be ready to head home. We'll have the big family dinner tomorrow and eat cookies after. And we won't leave again. I promise."

Connor nodded as he fought back tears then watched as his dad took each of the twins and placed them back in their bassinets, only after Connor had whispered his goodbye to them and kissed each on their head. He hugged Felicity and told her he loved her and promised to bring her extra chocolaty cookies when he came back the next day. He slid off the bed and hugged Oliver tightly, telling him how much he loved him and his new family. It brought tears to everyone's eyes. Soon it was just them and the twins in the room, along with what looked to be an entire flower shop.

"Finally a moment of quiet." Oliver groaned as he pressed back into the bed.

"Enjoy it now because it won't last. Team Flash is probably on their way up and with those two over there I feel like we will never have a moment of peace again." Felicity chuckled.

Just as Oliver was about to respond, an eager knock pulled them out of their moment together. Suddenly the door cracked open and Barry stuck his head in. "Good time for a visit?"

Felicity held her finger up to her lips to show that they needed to be quiet but waved them in with her other hand. Soon Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris, Joe and the Steins all filed into the room. They had gift bags, flowers and balloons with them which made Felicity smile again. They each took turns greeting the couple and congratulating them on the latest additions. When Caitlin and Iris saw the two bundles in their bassinets they cooed softly. Iris turned and looked at Felicity. "Lis, these are the most adorable things I have ever seen. They're so cute when they're sleeping like that. Little Tommy is even sucking on his thumb a bit."

"Well I know they are a bit asleep but I think it would be okay to hold them if you want. But Barry holds Tommy first. He is his co-godfather afterall." Felicity smiled at her friends. Soon both little bundles were up out of the bassinets and being held by Barry and Caitlin. Iris was helping Barry hold little Tommy, making sure nothing happened to him. Caitlin was smiling up at Ronnie, with a look of want in her eyes that Felicity knew meant they would be discussing kids of their own that night. Felicity and Oliver watched as their twins were passed around and the grown men of the group melted at the sight of Harper's brilliant blue eyes.

Joe laughed down at her in his arms. "I remember holding Iris for the first time. I was terrified I was doing it wrong or would hurt her. As soon as she was settled in my arms, I locked up and froze. Didn't even blink. Too scared to breathe really. But then her mom told me she was fine and that I wouldn't break her. That she was a lot tougher than she looked, which is true even today. And so is this little one. She may have two older brothers plus the rest of us heroes to watch out after her but something tells me she is going to be able to handle herself a lot better than any of us could."

"That's because she is going to take after her mother all the way. Underestimated at every turn but the strongest and bravest person I know." Oliver beamed at his wife as he kissed her forehead.

"This is great! Now I get to create new toys for these two to try out and learn with. I am seeing a lot of fun dual seat toys in their future." Cisco cheered excitedly.

"Just make sure they don't spark, catch fire or blow up. I don't want my godson hurt in anyway by one of your crazy ideas."

"Crazy?! Who says they're crazy?"

"Seriously Cisco? Cold and heat ray guns! Those weren't the craziest things you've made either." Barry laughed as he bounced Tommy in his arms. "Don't worry little man, Uncle Barry will always protect you and if you ever need me, I'll be there in a flash. No matter what."

Hearing the excitement and devotion their friends had towards their new son and daughter made Oliver and Felicity grateful for their crazy journey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: so here are the final 3 chapters... thank you all for reading and your kind words during this entire series... sorry it took so long but muse and life were problems... hoping I have them straightened out now**

 **As always reviews are welcome and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow because if I did we would have it tonight and not be waitin all month long... I LOATHE hiatuses**

A soft knock was what stirred them awake again. They had only been asleep about 3 hours. It was Christmas morning and Oliver and Felicity had been home now for about 3 days. The first day back meant a lot of visitors and well wishers. Raisa had already started mothering the babies and helping the new parents with feeding and changings as best as she could. The first baths had been an adventure for the couple, filled with worry and giggles. Oliver loved to sit with Felicity while she fed the twins, taking turns holding them and tending to them after they had eaten.

Another quiet knock caused Oliver to stir while Felicity moaned. "Just 5 more minutes. I swear I'll be ready for school on time, Mom."

Oliver, who was half awake himself, couldn't hold back the laughter in his tone. "I have heard you call me many things in this bed but 'Mom' isn't one of them nor do I like it."

"Huh?" Felicity started to wake up at that and slowly her mind came back to her. She looks to her side and realizes where and when she is and laughs. "Morning."

"Good morning. Merry Christmas, wife."

"So we're back to that again?" Felicity giggled as she stretched and try to shake off the last little bit of sleep.

"Yes because today is my first Christmas with my gorgeous wife, my 3 beautiful kids and my wonderfully large family. I couldn't be happier right now." Oliver leaned to kiss her but she pulled back a bit.

"Really? Well then I guess my gift will just have to wait for next year." Felicity teased.

"Gift?"

"Yes. I have a great gift for you but only if you let me up and we go downstairs to get it. Plus I think our son is about to wake our other two kids up and break down our door."

"Well then you get ready to go downstairs. I will check on the twins and send Connor down to check out his stocking then get breakfast set up. But first." Oliver bent down again and stole a quick but passionate kiss from his wife's lips. "Now that is what I call a gift."

Felicity laughed as she pushed him off of her and she moved out of bed. She glanced over her shoulder to see Oliver start to get ready for the day as she moved into the bathroom.

Oliver walked to the door, pulling on a pair of sleep pants and a shirt. He opened it to find Connor bouncing on his heels with excitement.

"Morning! Merry Christmas! Can we open presents now?" Connor was dressed in his flannel Christmas themed pajamas that he got as his one gift last night. They each got a different set, all sticking to a reindeer theme. Felicity had planned it all out and Thea had helped by going shopping of a couple onesies for the twins to wear as well. Oliver had slipped his one as he answered the door.

"Sure Buddy. Mommy and I need to get the twins and get ready so how about you go see what you have in your stocking and tell Raisa to start breakfast. We'll be down in a bit, okay?"

"Sure thing Dad!" Connor called, barely registering his father's words as he dashed down the stairs and to the presents in the living room. Oliver shook his head as he moved back into the room. He slipped into the nursery to find the twins still fast asleep. He sat down in the rocking chair next to them and found the heart shaped puzzle box that Felicity had given to him for Hanukkah next to him. He still hasn't gotten it open but he knew he was close when he messed with it yesterday. He moved a few pieces into place again and a few moments later it popped open.

"Yes! Finally!" Oliver whispered as he set the pieces aside and took out the letter that was inside. It had to be folded a few times to fit in the box but he was able to unfold it and read it at long last. He had been quite curious as to what Felicity had written, though she would not tell him; just said it was worth it when he finally did get that box open whenever he asked her about it. Oliver sat back as he got ready to read the letter.

 _My dearest Oliver,_

 _Tonight is the first night of Hanukkah. Well I am writing this letter the morning of the first day of Hanukkah. I'm not sure how long it will take you to open the box. I hope not too long. Anyway. Hanukkah is a celebration of the light that we find in our lives. You always say that I am your light but you are mine as well._

 _Just by knowing you I have joined a partnership, a family, a team, and a crusade. Thought knowing you I have found a true purpose in my life. Before you walked into my office that day, I would spend my time working with computers all the time. I would go to work and fix computers for executives; clearing histories and files as part of a job that I was well over qualified to do. I wasn't challenged at all. After work, I would head home and work on personal coding projects and software ideas but no one ever saw them. I was too scared to speak up and show just how talented I was with my skills. I thought that others would not care so I didn't put myself out there. I never opened up or let others near me, let them in, because I was always worried they would leave me. Use me. Take what they wanted and break me in the end like so many others had in my past._

 _But that all changed the day a charming billionaire walked into my office and tried to lie straight to my face. I couldn't believe you thought I was that stupid and foolish. But then I saw you smile at me. And I knew I was done for. You could have asked me to rob a bank or run off with you and I would have seriously considered it. Which for me was a big deal. I was never one to seek out adventures or be spontaneous anymore. But you woke up that part of me again. The girl that was free spirited and flighty. The girl that would be willing to let herself break the law just to stop a madman._

 _Through knowing you these last few years, I have found so much in me. I have found my strength. My confidence. My passion. You have pushed me, challenged me to really think what I believe in and am willing to do for those I love. I have stood beside you when so many wouldn't or had walked away. Not because I loved you, though it was partially that fact, but because I hoped you would do the same if the roles were flipped. You always say that I have never given up on you but you do the same for me. You never let me second guess my skills, my talents, my place on the team and in your life. You have pushed me to do better, be better. Because of you, I feel like I am ready to be the best mom I can be. Because I know you will be beside me the entire ride._

 _Oliver, you gave me so much more than I ever dreamed I wanted. I have a partner in my life in every way. You support me not only physically but emotionally and spiritually. You make me feel like if I wanted to touch the stars I could. You see in me my greatest being and I strive each day to bring her out._

 _You gave me so much more when you offered to take me into your world. I know you feel like you filled my life with danger and darkness but you gave me love, light, hope, and happiness as well. You gave me a life. A family. And for that I will never be able to tell you how grateful I truly am. I gave you my heart and in return I got so much more than just another heart. I got a soul that pushes and strive to always see the light and do right by those around it. I got a body that is willing to show my the heights of passion one moment and protect me until its last breath the next. You gave me a mind that is always finding new ways to make this whole world a better place for all those in it, not just those we love. And you gave me a heart that I treasure each day because the compassion and devotion it offers could bring me to tears at any moment. You move me with a touch, a word, a look. A smile. And I will never be able to give it up now._

 _Thank you Oliver Jonas Queen. Thank you for everyday, every moment whether it was good or bad, since you stepped in my office and whispered my name for the first time ever. That was the first moment I knew you were it for me. Because of the care you had in just saying my name; something that hasn't changed over the years. So I thank you for being MY light just as much as I am yours. Thank you for lighting up my world and giving me not only a brilliant life to live in but a bright future to cherish._

 _I will love you for every second of it._

 _Your girl girl always,_

 _Felicity_

Oliver was sniffling and wiping tears away as she moved into the room. Harper had begun to stir and whine but he seemed to be in a whole other world.

"Oliver? Baby? Everything okay?" Felicity called out as she moved to pick up Harper and rock her to soothe her.

Oliver looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and tear streaked cheeks. He wiped away the remaining tears and drew in a deep breath to calm himself as he stood. He crossed the room in a matter of two steps and wrapped her up in his arms, needing to hold her in that moment. Her words had touched something deep within him, something he didn't even know was there. A fear that the light hearted person he was before that fateful boat ride was gone forever due to the pain and darkness of the years that followed. Now he felt like that man was as lost as he once had thought. She was bringing him back. Away from the pain and anger. Out of the shadows and darkness. Drawing him back into the light.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Not a thing. Everything is perfect. Everything's right."

"Then why were you crying?"

Oliver drew back so he could look at her but did not let his hold on her go. "I finally got the puzzle box open l. I read your letter." Oliver glanced down at the paper that had drifted to the floor when he dropped it, his hands desperate to feel her in their grasp.

"Oh!" Felicity smiled shyly.

"Sweetheart, do you really mean all of that?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Oliver, you are my light as well. You help me so much and whenever I felt like there has no point or nothing good left for me in this life, you gave me hope and a reason to keep fighting. You still do. You have given me a family that I would not ever have had if you hadn't let me into your world." Felicity smiled down at their daughter as she passed her over to Oliver and reached out for little Tommy. She stepped out of Oliver's arms long enough to pick up her baby son then stepped right back in them to hold his family close to him, knowing that was what he needed most in that moment. "I am so grateful that I was in my office that day because it changed my life so much that I can't imagine what it would be if it didn't happen. If I never meet you that day. Never joined the team. Our fight. And I never want to know it."

"I have no idea what I did in this life or any other to deserve you but I am so grateful you chose me." Oliver grinned at her, his eyes a bit watery still but his face lighting up.

Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. "There was no choice to make. I will always choose you. I love you Oliver Jonas Queen. You're stuck with me now."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way Felicity Meghan Queen." Oliver grinned back at her before kissing her again. Just as they started to get lost in each other's lips, little Tommy found it the perfect time to make his presence known. He screamed out and Oliver laughed. "Good morning to you too Buddy. Merry Christmas you two. The first of many happy ones to come." Oliver leaned down and gently kissed both of his children then his wife again. Soon after they made their way downstairs to open gifts and enjoy their day with family. The morning would just be the five of them plus Walter and Raisa. Then the rest of the team would arrive around lunch for more gifts and celebration.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"I still don't think it's such a good idea that we are leaving the twins here tonight." Oliver groaned as he adjusted his bow tie for the millionth time.

"Mister Oliver! I can assure you that those two babies as well as Mister Connor will be taken care of well. Might I remind you that I raised you? I was your nanny for years." Raisa snapped as she fixed his tie for him again.

"Yeah and look how that turned out. Playboy billionaire with a rap sheet the length of my arm. And that was before the island." Tommy snickered only to receive a slap across the back of his head from Raisa.

"That was your influence, Mr. Merlyn. Not mine." Raisa hissed as she stepped back away from Oliver after finishing his tie.

It was New Year's eve and Verdant was throwing a party like no other. Since Tommy ran the club and Thea had planned the party, Oliver and Felicity had been roped into attending. Neither had really been out of the house since the birth of the twins and the family felt it was high time they went out. Even if it was only for a few hours.

"I know you raised me Raisa and I trust you dearly with the kids. I just think it would be best if we stayed in tonight. Just to make sure their safe."

"Ollie, they are safe. No one has made any threats against them and we have no big baddies, as your wife love to call them, in our sights right now. Chatter around town has been super quiet but we still have Nyssa and Sara on patrol as well as Darren, Greg and Rob here tonight. Plus Walter will be here with Raisa and Lance and Donna are just a call away. As will all of us be. We could be here in 20 minutes if need be. Even Barry is ready if needed. So take a break and breathe. The kids will be fine and you and Lis need tonight. I'm sure the two of you miss having adult time and conversations that don't consist of topics dealing with baby sized items and dirty diapers." Tommy smiled at his worrisome friend. He couldn't believe that this was the same Oliver Queen that just a few years ago would have been running out the door at the idea of a club party on New Year's.

Oliver groaned again then huffed out a large breath. "You're right."

"I'm sorry. What did you say? Can you repeat that? I think I need to record this for prosperity."

Oliver slapped at Tommy's bicep and rolled his eyes, which caused his friend to fall into a small fit of laughter. "You're right. I just need to relax. We have been so consumed with the twins that we haven't even thought of anything else but them and Connor."

"And that's expected. You're new parents. If you weren't halfway out of your minds, we'd be worried that you don't care about your kids. Just know that the rest of us are here to help whether it is covering for you at QI, in the Bunker or babysitting so you two can have some adult time. Although I would believe that your adult time would probably consist of you two sleeping since I figure you're not getting a lot of that."

"And you'd be right. Probably."

"Yeah right. If you had your way, our 'adult time' as Tommy put it would be filled with you training and leaping around on rooftops." Felicity giggled as she glided down the stairs. She was finishing putting in her earrings for the evening, Thea following close behind with their clutches in hand.

Oliver forgot to breathe as he scanned over her figure. She was in a stunning white silk- chiffon gown. The bodice was a tank top style fit with gold embellishments on it. It rounded just below her breasts and showed where her pregnant belly once was. Felicity was proud of the fact that she was about halfway to losing all the weight she gained during her pregnancy. The gown's aline skirt dusted down her figure and cascaded to the floor. She was back in heels as he noted the gold strappy stilettos peeking out from under the bellowing fabric. She also had her wedding rings back on her hand finally. She had been so pleased to find they fit, a tiny bit snuggly than before, just the day prior and rushed into the playroom to show Oliver as he played with Connor and the twins. Her hair was twisted up and away from her face in a french twist. It was settled on the back of her head but there were a few soft loose strands that shaped her cheeks. Her makeup was dynamic; with crimson red lips, to match her nails, and dramatic smokey eyes that made her best features pop off her face and drew everyone to her. From her ears hung a pair of dazzling gold and diamond earrings to match the cuff she had on her right wrist. On her left was her arrow bangle and the two bracelets Oliver had given her after the twins were born. Those three bracelets were always worn together and could always be found on Felicity's left wrist.

"Raisa, are you sure you don't mind watching the kids tonight? We can stay if it is asking too much of you."

"Mrs. Felicity, I am sure. You two go out and enjoy yourselves tonight. Party, dance, laugh, and kiss. Ring in new year right way. Together and in love." Raisa smiled warmly at her before moving off into the house. Connor was being allowed to stay up for the ball drop for the first time but he had to stay quiet since the twins would probably be asleep. They had already said their goodnights to the kids, taking an awful long time because they were just not sure they were ready to be away quite yet.

"Lis, you look…" Tommy started.

"Breathtaking." Oliver whispered as he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. His time was so quiet you could barely hear him and his voice was laced in awe of her beauty.

Felicity blushed at the praise before grinning at her husband. "You don't clean up half bad yourself, Mr. Queen." There was an air of playfulness to her voice, one that he knew well.

"You guys ready? Laurel is meeting us at the club along with Roy and Lyla." Thea noted as she passed Felicity her clutch for the evening.

"Yeah. I just feel silly dressing up for tonight. I've never really done this. Go to a fancy dress party for New Year's. Sure beats what I was doing last year."

"What was that?" Tommy asked curiously as the started to put on their coats and get ready to leave.

"Spend all night sifting through clues and leads to try and find Oliver after he was stupid enough to go up against Ra's alone. Sitting in the Foundry praying to find just a hint of him while knowing everyone else was hugging and kissing and celebrating sucked a lot."

"Well I intend on making up for that this year. Definitely making up for all the kissing I missed out on. Among other things."

"Ah! Ollie! Seriously?! I'm right here. I know you two make adorable babies but I don't need to know how or when. Please!" Thea groaned as she moved outside to climb into the awaiting car that Diggle had pulled around for them. Tommy followed her laughing, as did Oliver and Felicity with Felicity blushing just a bit.

/\

/\

/\

/\

He found her in the middle of the old Foundry, their old lair. The music from upstairs made the ceiling and walls pulse and jump. She was looking down at her phone and he knew she had snuck off to check the security camera feed she had him installed the week prior. He knew she was putting on a brave face but she really wanted to be at home with her family.

"They're safe. I just called five minutes ago. Connor is even out cold Raisa said. He wanted to sleep in the twins room so they wouldn't be alone in that big room." Oliver whispered as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She jumped slightly in his arms before settling.

"I swear, I am having a bell sown into all of your clothes so I know when you are sneaking up on me."

"Then I will just have to sneak up on you naked." Oliver growled with a devilish grin.

"No complaints from me on that." Felicity giggled back. Oliver held out a glass of champagne for her. She looked at it hesitantly.

"One or two glasses won't hurt. I asked Natalie last week before we left the hospital about your diet now that you're breastfeeding. She told me what is allowed and what's not. That why you are back to your regular coffee and not decaf anymore. I still say one cup a day until you build up your tolerance to it again. Don't need to super hyper Felicity babbling at the speed of sound running around QI or the mansion." Oliver chuckled at the mental image he described.

Felicity took the glass and spun around to face him. He had a second glass for himself and held it up in toast. "To this crazy adventure that all started here."

"Actually it started in my office with a bullet loaded laptop."

"Nope it started here. When I got the laptop I tried to work on it myself but knew I was in over my head so I called Walter while I sat down here one day. Once he gave me your name, I did a background check on you from here. So really our lives together all started right down here."

"Always the romantic." Felicity giggled again then raised her glass. "To us."

"To us." They sipped at the glasses for a moment then Oliver took them away and sat them aside on the old medical table. He walked her over to the spot where just about 12 months prior he had stood and told her he loved her for the second time in his life. The first time he knew he meant every word and wanted her to truly know it. He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly a soft gentle melody started to play. He wrapped her up in his arms and whispered, "Dance with me?"

"Always." Felicity smiled as she listened to the song play and recognized it as their song. The song that played when he proposed to her. The song that played when they danced as man and wife for the first time. The song that summed up every need, desire, and emotion they had for each other perfectly. She rested her head on his shoulder, curling into his chest. They swayed back and forth for a bit just enjoying the love and support the other gave them.

Soon they heard a murmur of a countdown then shouting and the notes of the song Auld Lang Syne start to play. Oliver lifted her face to gaze up at him with his finger hooked under her chin. "Happy New Year, Mrs. Felicity Queen."

"Happy New Year, Husband." Felicity smiled brightly at him and he knew he wasn't missing anything with the fireworks because that smile was brighter than any of them could ever be. He leaned down and kissed her happily. Pushing all the joy and contentment he felt into that moment.

Soon they pulled apart for air and she grinned, "I think this year is going to be the best yet."

"I don't know. Kinda hard to top the second half of last year. I mean, I got to live and love the woman of my dreams, married her, recovered my family's company and built it up stronger than ever before, and found out I have a son which she instantly loved and is now legally her son as well."

"Really?"

"Yep. Laurel told me yesterday. Papers were approved two days ago. You are officially Connor's mom."

"Just legally, financially and slightly emotionally. I could never replace Sandra."

"I know. And so does he. But he is happy to have a second mom. Especially one as cool and nice and pretty as you. His words not mine, though I do agree." Felicity laughed sweetly at that. "And another thing that happened last year was I got blessed with the two most amazing, adorable babies ever thanks to the woman I love wholeheartedly."

"Wow! That woman sounds like Wonder Woman. Do I know her?" Felicity teased.

Oliver laughed as he squeezed her into a hug. "She definitely is and of course you do. You see her in the mirror every morning. Felicity, thank you. For sharing all this with me and drawing me into your light." Oliver pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you for helping me find my own light, Oliver. This is just the beginning. We have a very bright future ahead of us. I know it. Just like I know I will always believe in you. We may not have everything figured out. We may make mistakes, have fights, yell at each other. But at the end of the day, we will always come back here. To each other. Because we found ourselves in each other. Found our lights there."

They stood there a few moments longer, whispers of love and devotion traded, then they felt the draw to be near the children grow too strong and decided it was time to head home. As they rode home in the back of the car, both fighting off sleep that was pulling them under, a lightness filled their spirits. One that would last for the rest of the long lives.

 ** _Well this is it... the end of this series... for now at least... a total of 180 chapters, 512,267 words are what makes up this series as of this moment. (That's without author's notes BTW)... I have never written such a large project and the fact that I started this back at the end of June and have completed it amazes me..._**

 ** _I want to thank you all for the kind words, love and support through this entire process... it has truly been incredibly humbling to know just how my little bit of fun and sress relief touched you all..._**

 ** _a special thanks to my fantastic beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work and devotion to this story..._**

 ** _Now I may not be done with this series but I want to work a few new project ideas... a friend challenged me to write a series of smutty one shots based off pics sent to me so I am going to try that out... as well as a reader, ameve2, noted in a comment on AO3 that they would like me to take on a no island au like what was discussed between Tommy and Oliver in the last chapter of Out of Darkness... so I am going to give that a shot... could be fun_**

 ** _So stay tuned for new works are to come_**


End file.
